Little Swan
by usocrazyambrose
Summary: The search for a way to defeat the Darkness in Emma Swan takes dramatic turn when David finds the one thing that could save her. I don't own Once Upon a Time, I just enjoy writing about it's characters
1. Visitor

David walked as quickly as he could through the small town looking for a certain one-handed pirate. As usual, he found him in the library with Belle, reading up on anything and everything concerning the Dark One. Killian put on a brave face for Henry and Mary Margaret's sake, but David saw through it. The pirate was desperate to save Emma and he was clearly doing everything he could to save his love.

As for Emma, she appeared to the town once in a while. Everybody knew that she never left the town, but she never came out. David hoped that it was his daughter's way of keeping the town safe, by fighting the Dark One.

"Hook!" David yelled.

"Back here!" David followed Hook's voice to the back of the library and found him hunched over a book, his finger skimmed over the page as he read the words impossibly fast.

"You need to come with me. Now!" David ordered.

"I'm busy, mate," Killian mumbled.

"Killian, please. This is important. You're going to want to see this," David pleaded. His tone made Killian stop and turn.

"Emma?" Killian asked.

"Kind of..." David replied.

"Where?" Killian demanded.

"The docks," David replied.

The book lay forgotten as Killian raced out of the library and through the streets of Storybrooke. His feet left concrete and collided with wooden planks as he increased his speed. He ran to where his beloved ship was once docked. On the very edge of the dock stood a small girl, maybe 6 or 7, with golden hair tied back in two plaits. David appeared next to Killian.

"What's this about mate?" Killian asked.

"Hear her out," David replied. The girl must have heard them because her head turned slightly behind her to look at the two men.

"Where's the Jolly Roger? Its always docked right here and I checked everywhere else," the girl said.

"She's gone. She's been gone for long time," Killian replied.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"I traded her," Killian answered, "where are your parents?"

"I was playing on the Jolly Roger and a funny hole opened on the deck and I fell in and landed here," the girl said, turning around to face the two men. The breath was knocked out of Killian. The little girl was exactly like Emma, but with Killian's eyes. He knew immediately who this girl was. Her hair was the exact shade of golden blonde as Emma's. Her mouth, her nose, her face. It was all the same as his Swan's, even the way the girl stood had a peculiar likeness to Emma. Except for her eyes. The little girl had his eyes, that crystal blue that Emma loved so dearly. There was no denying who this little girl was, not in Killian's mind.

"You look different Daddy," the girl laughed.

"Yeah?" Killian asked quietly. He didn't known what to say.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" David asked, approaching his granddaughter and crouching down in front of her.

"Don't you know who I am, grandpa?" The girl asked.

"Where we are, you're not born yet," David replied.

"Oh... I'm Jessica but Daddy calls me Jessie," the girl, Jessie replied.

"That's such a pretty name," David smiled.

"Where's my mommy?" Jessie asked. This shook Killian out of his stupor.

"Mommy's not here right now," David replied.

"What about Liam and Henry?" Jessie asked.

"Henry's here," David said.

"Liam?" Killian asked.

"Liam. My big brother," Jessie replied, looking from her grandpa to her dad. She ran around David and threw herself towards Killian, who swept his daughter up in his arms. "I wanna go home."


	2. Introductions

"Do you really think she can help save Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I think she is the best chance we have right now," Regina replied. Killian, David, Mary-Margaret, Robin and Regina were all gathered in Regina's office while Jessie slept soundly on the sofa in front of the fire.

"But she's just a little girl," Robin argued, "we can't expect her to go up against the Dark One!"

"She wont be 'going up' against anyone, Robin. She may just help Emma to realise who she really is," David replied.

"True Love's kiss worked with one of her children before, perhaps it will work again," Regina nodded, agreeing with David. Killian glanced at his sleeping daughter. For centuries he had cared for nothing more than his life and his revenge on the Crocodile. Now he had a family, or at least he would in the future, to look after.

"What do you think, Killian?" Mary-Margaret asked, laying a hand on Killian's tense shoulder.

"I think we're doing a lot of guessing in this matter concerning the safety of a child. My child," he replied, turning his head back to look at group, "but I think it's all we have right now. We're getting nowhere by reading books and waiting."

"It will have to be your decision, Killian," David told him.

"Aye."

"Whatever is to be decided, we must wait a few days, maybe even weeks at least, to prepare," Regina assured Killian, hoping to give him some peace of mind. She understood that this was a massive decision, she hated sending Henry off into any situation that could cause him harm, not matter how necessary it might seem.

"Just remember that the fact that Jessie is here proves that we saved Emma somehow," Mary-Margaret said, "Emma is in there. I know my daughter and she would not let anybody, even the Dark One, hurt her family. She will do anything to protect the ones she loves, no matter the cost."

"Aye," was all that Killian could manage as a reply as he turned back to watch his daughter sleeping. He faintly heard the others discussing possible ways to go about using Jessie to help save Emma, but their voices were muffled by his own thoughts of how to keep Jessie safe.

...

"So you're telling me that this is my little sister from the future?" Henry asked Killian as they sat in a booth at Granny's. Jessie was happily sipping hot chocolate with cinnamon while her Dad and brother talked.

"And Liam!" She interjected.

"I know this is a lot to take in, lad. But we think that she was brought here to save Emma," Killian told Henry.  
"Well that's obvious. But do you want to risk Mom... Giving in... While Jessie is around?" Henry asked, forcing Killian to confront his primary fear head on.

"That's our problem, mate. But I don't think Emma would-"

"But what if she cant help it?" Henry interrupted.

"We're not going to risk it just yet, lad. No need to worry," Killian assured Henry.

"Daddy?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah?" Killian replied.

"Where is your ring?" Jessie asked.

"I'm wearing all of them," Killian replied.

"No. The one from this finger," Jessie pointed to the ring finger on Killian's right hand, because obviously he didn't have a left hand, "is missing."

Killian was unable to speak, he was stunned at Jessie's words. It seemed that this little girl was answering all of the questions about his and Emma's future that he'd been asking himself ever since Emma became the Dark One. And he rather liked what he was hearing.

"That was in my favourite. Mommy has one just like it, maybe she has yours too," Jessie suggested.

"Aye, maybe she does," Killian replied in a soft voice. Jessie nodded happily and nestled into her Dad's side. Killian wrapped his arm around his daughter protectively, amazing himself at how he could slip into being a father with such ease, despite it being somewhat forced upon him.

Henry watched on as Killian interacted with his daughter, thinking about how good of a father he would make when Jessie and Liam came along in real life. He also couldn't help but wonder what this Jessie could tell him about the future. Killian caught Henry watching his little sister.

"I know what you're thinking, mate. I've thought about it too. Time is a dangerous thing to mess with so it is best to keep the future a mystery, aye?" Killian said, as if reading Henry's mind.

"Right," Henry nodded. He could remember all too clearly what happened last time they dabbled in time travel, albeit unintentionally. Marion was brought to the future but turned out the be Zelena. He didn't find the idea of messing with time too enticing after reliving those memories.

...

Please review and tell me your thoughts, whether they're good or bad, or tell me what you want to see happen. I'm always looking to improve my writing so I would massively appreciate any feedback at all as it would be a huge help to me.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Adjusting

_She watched Robin carrying a large cardboard box from the Mayor's office to the apartment. She watched her Dad heaving rucksacks from the apartment to the Mayor's office. She watched Henry carrying take out from Granny's to the apartment. It seemed life was carrying on, business as usual._

 _But the omniscient nature of her new self was not fooled by the charade. They were hiding something, or more to the point, protecting something. She hoped that the figured it all out, she didn't have much time left before_ **she** took control once and for all.

 _..._

 **She watched from across the street as David and Robin rushed back and forward between the apartment and the Mayor's office at regular intervals, each time carrying something new. Were they really naïve enough to think that she didn't know something like this? She knew everything that went on in this town and their attempts to conceal things from her were futile.**

 **She was almost propelled forward by** _her_ **. The Light that threatened to destroy the Dark. This pushing and pulling between the two sides of would have to stop, she was growing tired of the games.**

...

Having parenthood thrust upon you without any warning was bound to pose a few challenges. Despite the fact that Jessie was his daughter, Killian knew nothing about her, she was an unknown entity if there ever was one. He also had no idea what on earth he was doing. This certainly was an unusual situation but he was no stranger to one of those.

To the outside world, the close-knit group, who knew about Jessie, went on as normal. They never missed a beat, there was not one hair out of place and not one toe out of line. David continued his Sheriff duties while Mary-Margaret, Regina and Belle (whom they'd decided to tell since she could help) set out to make Jessie as comfortable as possible.

Mary-Margaret had been the one to point out that Jessie had no belongings in Storybrooke. No clothes, no toys, no bedroom. And thus decided that this was the first thing that they needed to fix. Regina was tasked with finding clothes, Mary-Margaret was tasked with finding toys and Belle was tasked with picking out books that a little girl might like to read.

Robin, with the help of David when he could offer it, went about clearing rooming in the apartment for Jessie and Killian, who had been told to stay in Emma's room. Nobody had any idea how long Jessie would be staying and nobody had even spared a thought to how they were going to get her home.

Henry stayed in the apartment with Killian and Jessie after getting take-out from Granny's for them to share. For such a young girl, Jessie had a lot of questions that Killian and Henry had to answer.

Jessie had seemed calm up until now, but it became clear to Killian that she was petrified of what was happening. She had ben thrust into the worst situation, which was traumatic enough, but was in it with people whom she didn't really know and who didn't know her. But Killian supposed that she could take some comfort in the fact that this place and these people were not completely and utterly alien to her.

...

"Jessie, you have to go to sleep! It's getting late!" David said after Jessie had come out of her room for the 5th time that night.

"I cant, I'm not tired," Jessie replied, moving to stand next to the chair that Killian was sitting on.

"Why not?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"It's dark and scary and it's not my bedroom," Jessie answered, clearly beginning to get upset, "there's monsters."

"Come, little one. We'll fight the monsters together," Killian suggested, standing up. Jessie held her arms in the air, wanting Killian to carry her. She knew just what buttons to press and what strings to pull when it came to her Dad, he was a sucker for the monster story.

Killian carried Jessie to Emma's room, she yawned as soon as they were out of the view of David and Mary-Margaret.

"I thought you weren't tired?" Killian asked in a teasing voice.

"I'm not," Jessie said just as she yawned again.

"Okay, love," Killian nodded, laughing to himself a little.

Jessie was almost asleep by the time Killian had carried her to Emma's room. So, he laid her gently in the bed and arranged the duvet so that she wouldn't get cold. As he went to pull away to got back the Mary-Margaret and David, Jessie's small hand caught his own.

"Can you stay Daddy?" she asked in a voice that was thick with sleep.

"Of course, I'll just be over here in this chair, okay?" Killian replied but Jessie was dead to the world by then, sleeping peacefully.

Killian didn't leave the room, not once she'd asked him to stay nor did he sleep because no matter how hard he willed his eyelids to grow heavy, it was to no avail.

He couldn't shake the strange feeling that somebody was watching, he knew it was silly but he didn't like the churning feeling that was growing in his stomach.

* * *

Thanks for reading and thanks to those who have reviewed previous chapters.

People have mentioned some parts of this story that differ from the plot of the show. Only minor details but I felt like I didn't want to make a copy of the show, so I've changed a few details which will work for the plot in later chapters.

Please review and tell me what you think because I need all the help I can get!


	4. Surprise

Killian spent much of the following day in Regina's office, figuring out how they would go about saving Emma. It was hard enough trying to get them to work together in normal circumstances, let alone mid-crisis.

"I know that we must save Emma but our main focus now has to be keeping Jessie safe," Regina told Killian as they took their seats around the table in Regina's office.

"Why does everybody assume that Emma is going to harm or destroy anything that we set in her path?" Killian asked.

"You want to save her, we all do. But this is about a child-"

"Do you honestly believe that I'd put Jessie in danger if I thought it would all be for nothing?" Killian exploded, slamming his fist down onto the table, feeling it shudder, "I know this is about a child. I know that this is about Jessie's safety, it's the only thing I've bloody thought about since she got here. But I also know that Emma needs to be saved, we're her only hope. The real Emma Swan, my Emma Swan is in there somewhere, Regina."

"We can't know that. It's been weeks since the last sighting, even longer since somebody last spoke to her. Who knows what happened since then," Regina said, realising now that no matter how angry Killian got, she couldn't retaliate because it would get them nowhere.

"And who knows what could happen in a few more weeks!" Killian replied. The tension seemed to evaporate when his realised that Regina was not going to rise to his anger.

"Killian-"

"I just want to save her," he said in weak voice, rising his eyes from the table to look at Regina.

"We all do. Surprisingly me more than most. But we have to go about it the right way. I think Jessie is going to help, but we need to think logically and plan this. The Dark One is not something to take lightly," Regina told him, trying to bring him some comfort.

"I've battled the Dark One for centuries-" he started.

"But you've never loved a Dark One."

...

Killian stepped out into the warm sunshine after deciding that he and Regina were getting nowhere in their discussions. He began walking towards Granny's, eager for a drink to settle his nerves. The feeling of being watched refused to leave so he had been on edge all day.

As her approached Granny's, he noticed that David, Mary-Margaret and Jessie were sat outside sharing a plate of fries. David looked up as Killian approached.

"Do you think it is wise to have her outside?" Killian asked.

"You try and keep a little girl holed up in an apartment all day," David replied.

"Hi Daddy!" Jessie beamed.

"Hello, sweetheart. Have you had a good day with Grandma and Grandpa?" Killian asked, slipping into the fatherly mind-set with relative ease.

"Uh-huh," Jessie nodded, putting another one of the fries into her mouth as Killian took up the empty chair next to his daughter, who abandoned the food in front of her and looked at him, "Henry told me that you taught him to sail. Can you teach me Daddy? Please!"

"Maybe when you're a little older, lass," Killian answered, laying his forearm on the back of Jessie's chair.

"I'm not little!" Jessie insisted, raising her voice a little. It was as if calling her little was the biggest insult in the world.

"Aye," Killian laughed.

"Aye is right," Jessie nodded, turning back to the plate of fries and digging in once again. Mary-Margaret and David laughed quietly to themselves, amazed at how much Jessie was like Emma.

Regina, Robin, Roland and Henry joined them during the course of the next hour until they occupied almost all of the tables in front of Granny's. The crisis was forgotten for a short time as Robin proceeded to tell fascinating stories of his time in the Enchanted Forest with the Merry Men.

...

 **She watched on, seething, as they laughed, joked and told stories as if nothing bad was happening. She could see the girl now. Yes, such a sweet little thing.** **She felt** _her_ **struggling for control again, but she was stronger now and growing stronger by they day.**

...

"Regina! Killian! I think I found something that might help!" Belle yelled as she ran from the library to Granny's. She carried a large, ornately decorated book under her arm, struggling to withstand the sheer weight of it.

As she reached the family, who were dumbstruck by her out burst, she opened the book and slammed it down in front of Regina.

"It says-" she began, panting.

"I know what it says! I can read!" Regina interrupted.

"Yes, well if you can read, why don't you read it aloud for us all to hear," a new voice came from behind them. One by one they stood from their seats. Killian took hold of Jessie's hand. Robin ushered Roland to stand behind him. David shielded Mary-Margaret and Henry. Belle cowered away. Regina stood her ground.

"Emma!" David breathed.

"Swan?" Killian gasped.

"Mommy?" Jessie asked.

* * *

I'm not sure if I 100% like how this chapter worked out but I like it all the same.

I've been updating so fast because right now I'm full of ideas and my school work is relatively light as of now. So, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep this pace up but I'll do my very best!

Thanks for reading and please review and give me your thoughts. Is there anything you want to see happen? Anything I can improve on? Any thoughts at all would be a massive help to me! Thanks again!


	5. Danger

With a small flick of her wrist, the Dark One had stopped time. The town fell still. Birds paused in flight, people paused mid-step and cars paused in the middle of the road. Only Jessie and her mother were left unfrozen. Jessie looked up at Killian, whose arm was raised, as if reaching for his love.

"Daddy?" Jessie asked, attempting to pull on Killian's jacket but the material would not budge. She looked around. Nobody was moving, nobody was even breathing.

"No need to be scared, little one," the Dark One said in a soft voice.

"Mommy? What's wrong? Why aren't you with Daddy? Why cant I see you anymore?" Jessie asked, cowering behind her frozen father as if he would come back to life and protect her.

"Nothing is wrong, darling," the Dark One replied, take a step towards her daughter. The Dark One played on the Saviour's motherly instincts and made her voice and body language as friendly and as motherly as possible.

"You look pretty, Mommy," Jessie smiled, relaxing a little. She saw only beauty in her mother despite her body and soul being occupied by the Darkness. The Dark One's cool exterior faltered, nobody but this little girl chose to see beyond the Darkness. The girl's untarnished view of the world allowed her to see the Light in even the Darkest of souls.

"Thank-you, sweetheart. But I suspect that none are as pretty as you," the Dark One returned, regaining herself and focusing on the task at hand. The little girl trusted the idea of her Mommy a little too much, the Dark One took advantage of this.

"Why is everybody afraid of you?" Jessie asked quietly.

"People fear what they do not understand," her mother replied. The Dark One crouched down in front of Jessie and next to Killian's legs. She held a closed fist out to Jessie and opened her fingers slowly, revealing a small daisy that sat in the palm of her hand.

"Pretty!" Jessie smiled, reaching out to take the flower from her mother's hand.

...

 _No! Don't touch my child! Leave her alone! You will not harm her, I will not let you!_

...

 **Quiet Saviour, you are no mat-**

 _..._

Before Jessie could touch her skin, Emma pulled her hand away and scrambled back away from her daughter. It was as if somebody had flicked a switch that allowed Emma Swan to come to life.

"I'm sorry Jessie," Emma whispered. With another flick of her wrist, Emma had frozen Jessie in the same way as the rest of the town and unfrozen Killian. She had gained control again, but had no idea how long it would last. The switch could be flicked off just as quickly as it was flicked on.

"Swan?" Killian asked.

"Killian," Emma breathed in reply.

"It's you! It's you!" Killian exclaimed in relief before noticing everybody around him, "what did it do?"

"She's trying to get to Jessie! You have to listen to me Killian-"

"Swan, I don't understand!" Killian interrupted, stepping towards Emma, trying to take her in his arms.

"No," she said, holding up a hand, "please don't."

"I'm not afraid of you Emma," Killian argued in a broken voice.

"We don't have time," Emma told him, "the Dark One. She wants Jessie. She is the only way to save me so the Darkness wants to stop her. Keep her safe. You have to keep her safe, she's just a little girl."

"But what about you? We need to save you, Emma! Don't give up, please don't just give up!" Killian begged.

"Keep her safe, Killian please. She will save me, in time. Just keep her safe. I need time, as much as you can give me," Emma explained, she knew that she was running out of time.

"Emma-"

"I don't have a lot of time right now, I'm losing control. Please Killian. Keep our daughter safe. I love you," Emma pleaded before vanishing.

"I love you too, Swan," Killian whispered to the air where his Emma had stood.

...

"Daddy!" Jessie exclaimed as she became unfrozen. She exploded towards Killian, who lifted her off of the floor in a tight embrace and held her in his arms.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Where did she go?" Regina questioned.

"She's gone," Killian told them.

"Gone? You let her go? How could you let her go?" Regina spat, shaking her head in disappointment.

"I don't recall you doing anything, oh wait. You were frozen! I can't bloody well battle the Emma now can I?" Killian replied in a harsh voice.

"She's the Dark One now Killian," Mary-Margaret cried, clutching her chest as sobs wracked her body.

"No. She was Emma. She told me what the Dark One plans to do. It was Emma," Killian insisted, "it was Mommy," he whispered to Jessie.

"She wanted to give me a pretty flower," Jessie told Killian, she was unaware of the Darkness that filled her mother. To Jessie, Emma was her mother and nothing else.

"What did she say to you Jessie? Did she hurt you?" David asked frantically, laying a hand protectively on her back.

"Why would Mommy hurt me?" Jessie asked, quickly becoming panicked and confused, "she wouldn't hurt me, would she Daddy?"

"No, Mommy would hurt you, Jessie," Killian replied. But the rest of the group understood the underlying meaning in his comment. Emma wouldn't hurt Jessie, but that didn't necessarily apply to the Dark One.

He promised to do the one thing that Emma asked of him: he would keep Jessie safe. By hell or high water, he would keep her safe.

...

 **Foolish woman! Making matters worse as usual. Never listens. Doesn't understand.**

...

 _She watched from the rooftop across the street from Granny's. Jessie would be safe. For now._

* * *

I realise that these chapters are coming thick and fast now but it is only because I'm enjoying writing this story so much and this chapter in particular was so much fun to write! Thanks for reading and for reviewing, I love hearing your feedback on my writing so please keep it coming.

If there is anything that is confusing, concerning the plot or style, let me know and I'll see if I can help explain or try to make things less confusing in future chapters.

Thanks again!


	6. Frustration

In the week that followed, Killian was rarely seen without Jessie. Only Henry seemed to understand why he had a change in heart concerning Jessie saving Emma. Henry seemed to also be the only person in the entire town that believed the Emma and the Dark One were two separate things to deal with.

Killian felt as if he was as close as he had been to getting Emma back since this whole mess began. He returned to reading anything in the library that looked like it could help and Belle had a new found willingness to help him. Jessie had grown tired of the books in the library so it was one of the rare times when he let her out of his sight. She was with Regina, Robin and Roland. At least she would be where Killian knew she was as safe as possible.

He plucked yet another book from the shelf and handed it to Belle, who was sat at the desk writing a list of the books Killian handed her so that they would never read the same material twice, before going back to scanning the titles and authors.

"Killian, I know books can help but do you really think the Dark One would allow an explanation of how to destroy the Darkness to be written down? We're hardly going to find a step by step guide of how to defeat the Darkness, are we?" Belle asked.

"I'm only looking for something that might help," Killian replied absentmindedly. He pulled a book from the shelf, inspected the contents page, shook his head and placed the book back on the shelf as he realised it would be of no help to them.

"But there are thousands of books in here," Belle sighed.

"There has to be something!" Killian insisted, pulling another book from the shelf followed swiftly by another.

"Killian, stop for a second," Belle said, standing. Killian turned around to face her, "we will save her."

"Not if people give up on her we wont," Killian snapped, Belle was slightly taken aback.

"Nobody is giving up on Emma," Belle replied.

"Really? The town seems to thinks so. Her family seems to thinks so!" Killian growled, "she's not the Dark One! She is Emma Swan! She is the Saviour!"

Killian was overcome by a number of emotions all at once: anger, sadness, fatigue, irritation and frustration. He felt it all. In one swift movement, he had swept his hand across the desk and sent the stacks of books flying against the wall. They clattered to the ground, making Belle jump slightly.

He staggered back, breathing heavily, ashamed at his outburst.

"My apologies," he whispered.

"Don't apologise, Killian. You're going through a lot and you're understandably frustrated," Belle told him.

"It's not an excuse for my actions. My anger... just gets the better of me from time to time with being a pirate and all," Killian replied, still feeling ashamed.

"Killian-"

"Again, my apologies," he interrupted before exiting the library as quickly as his legs would carry him.

Once out of the library, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked around the peaceful town. The people of Storybrooke went about their usual business and didn't pay much attention to him.

He ran a hand through his jet black hair and sighed heavily. Never a dull moment in this bloody town. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out the faithful silver flask before setting off for the docks: his sanctuary.

...

"Regina?" Jessie asked, looking up from the game her and Roland were playing.

"Yes, Jessie?" Regina replied, turning away from her conversation with Robin.

"Who's Daniel?" Jessie questioned. Regina was startled momentarily.

"W-Why?" she stuttered.

"Because Mommy said Daniel's name was special but I didn't know why," Jessie answered, returning to the game.

"Daniel?" Robin asked, confused. He knew of Regina's old love but he had a hunch that that was the person Jessie was talking about.

"Little Daniel, he's in my class at school, he's my friend," Jessie told them

"Am I Daniel's Mom?" Regina asked.

"Uh-huh," Jessie nodded. Regina looked at Robin but before she had the chance to say anything, the room suddenly became unnaturally cold. The fire went out and the window's frosted over.

"Papa?" Roland asked.

"It's okay Roland," Robin replied.

"Is it?" a voice came from the corner of the room.

...

 **Finally that blasted pirate had given her the opportunity she needed. She couldn't risk** _her_ **making another appearance and the pirate seemed to bring** _her_ **to life. The Mayor was no match for her, she had power that the Mayor could only dream of.**

 _She_ **would not make an appearance here, which gave her the perfect opportunity to make her first move. It's what she liked about humans, they always made mistakes. Fools.**

...

"Dark One," Regina snarled, turning to face the creature head on.

"Hello Regina," the Dark One sneered, with a smirk playing on her lips, "playing nanny, I see."

"Mommy!" Jessie smiled. Regina wrapped an arm protectively around the little girl.

"Killian knows that Jessie is safe with me," Regina replied. The Dark One's cool exterior flickered at mention of Killian and Jessie's name, Regina noticed.

"He's clearly not a very good judge of character then," the Dark One replied.

"What are you planning?" Regina asked, her brow furrowing. She was growing tired of the games.

"You put too much faith in your friendship with _her_ ," the Dark One laughed. Regina noticed the change in her tone as the Dark One referenced Emma.

"Maybe," Regina smirked.

"Anyway... I'd love to stay and chat but..."

The Dark One's voice echoed around the room but Regina only partially took notice of this. What she did take notice of was the empty space at her side. Her arm fell limp at her side and Jessie was gone.

* * *

So this chapter took a strangely long time than the rest, mainly because of school/college work and what not but I'm planning another update as soon as possible! I try to update so fast because, as a fanfiction reader, there is nothing more annoying than when an author takes weeks to update!

I also want to say that I hope to add in some lighter chapters/moments so I would like to know what you want to see in relation to happier moments or family moments.

Please review, it would help me so much if you did!

Thanks again!


	7. Taken

**Easy. They didn't even put up a fight, it's not like it would have made any difference but it's more fun when they struggle.**

...

One minute Jessie was standing with Regina and the next she was in a strange house with her Mommy. The house decorated just like a family home... It was Jessie's home with Jessie's and Liam's bedrooms. Everything was exactly as Jessie had remembered it. The family photos, the baby photos, the wedding photos.

The only thing out of place was the Dark One standing in the corner, who looked as though she didn't belong in such a setting.

But, as a little girl saw her Mommy back in their house. Back home. She sprinted from the living room, up the stairs and into Liam's room. But he wasn't there. She went to Henry's room but Henry wasn't there. She went to her parent's bedroom but her Daddy wasn't there.

...

 _She wasn't going to let_ **it** _hurt her daughter. No. She would fight it._

...

Jessie opened her toy chest and took out the racing cars that Henry had given her. She had spent many hours contently whizzing around her room with the cars in her hands and making the noises of the engine. Now, she did the same.

When she turned, she noticed her Mom standing in the doorway.

"Mommy, wanna play?" Jessie asked, with a smile on her face that lit up her eyes.

"Sure, sweetie," Emma, who had gained control for the time being, replied and took one of the cars from Jessie.

The control over the Darkness was fleeting, she was going to lose it soon. She had to get Jessie out of that house.

...

 **Too late, foolish woman!**

...

The Dark One was growing tired of playing house with the little girl. She allowed the enchantment to fade, revealing the derelict conditions of the house in which they stood.

"What happened Mommy? Where are my things?" Jessie asked.

"They were never there, child," the Dark One replied. If she didn't end this soon, she would lose. Already she could feel Emma struggling for control. Usually, Emma Swan would stay dormant for days. However, in the presence of her daughter, she seemed to have found some willingness to stay in control.

...

 **It** _was getting stronger, but so was she._

...

Emma Swan was back.

For now. She grasped her daughter's shoulders.

"Jessie, listen to me. You have to run, now! As fast as you can! Find your Daddy. Go!" Emma ordered.

Jessie was confused but she ran anyway. Her Mother's word was law and she would follow it no matter what. She sprinted down the stairs and was about to reach the door when her Mom appeared in front of her, blocking the exit.

...

 **Nice try, human. But you're going to have to do a lot better than that.**

...

The Dark One flicked her wrist and Jessie fell into a deep stupor. She clattered to the floor at the Dark One's feet. She would not kill the little girl, she may be useful to the Dark One.

...

"PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS!" Killian roared.

"Mate, calm down," Robin said, laying a hand on Killian's chest.

"Don't tell me to bloody calm down when you two are the one's who allowed by daughter to be taken by the Dark One!" Killian spat.

"Regina how could you?" Mary-Margaret asked in a distressed tone.

"I wasn't prepared. I have enchantments on my home and my office, nobody should be able to use magic to get in there. Even the Dark One," Regina replied. She looked to Killian with an apologetic look on her face, "I'm so sorry Killian."

"No. This is my fault. My fault for thinking that Jessie would be safe with anyone but me," Killian sighed, shaking his head.

"Killian, no," David argued.

"Emma will fight her," Belle told Killian, attempting to give him some hope.

"I know. But there's only so long you can resist the Darkness. Isn't that right Regina? We both know what it's like to be tempted by the Darkness," Killian said. The angry seemed to dissipate and leave only sadness behind.

...

"She wouldn't hurt Jessie. I know she's the Dark One, but harming a child," Mary Margaret said.

"If the Dark One has the control, it will stop at nothing to save it's own skin," Regina told her. Overwhelmed by despair and fear, Mary-Margaret began to cry.

"Regina!" David exclaimed, wrapping a protective arm around his wife.

"Might as well be realistic David," Killian said.

"Emma wont let that happen," David snapped.

"Oh, so she's Emma again all of a sudden?" Killian asked, feeling his anger flare up.

"She's always been Emma," David replied.

"No. Up until now you're all so willing to believe that Emma has succumbed to the Darkness," Killian told them. In one part of his mind, he was relieved that they were finally seeing his point of view but in the other part he was annoyed that it had taken this long for them to accept that Emma was still there.

"Regardless, we have to focus on finding Jessie right now," Regina interrupted, taking control of the discussion.

"Aye."

...

Emma stood in the doorway of the living having gained control over the Dark One once again. The pushing and pulling was making her exhausted but the more she got control, the more determined she came.

There was no way of waking Jessie without using Dark magic, the kind of magic that was risky and she just didn't want to risk it. She'd have to think of something else.

She felt the familiar tingling feeling in her fingers which only meant one thing. The Darkness was winning again.

...

 _She_ **could try as hard as she liked, but the Darkness would prevail, it didn't matter how many silly plans** _she **concocted. Hope was lost.**_

* * *

Okay, so originally I wanted this to only be 10-12 chapters or so, but depending on how the next few chapters go, I might extend it a little and write more. Who Knows?

Thanks again!


	8. Dreams

*** means its a flashback

* * *

David had everyone of the townspeople out looking for his granddaughter. By now, they had realised that Jessie was the solution and were out in force. David owed them all greatly for that.

Mary-Margaret helped with organising search parties with Robin, who had the greatest knowledge of forest surrounding the town. Together, they organised which groups searched where. Every single building was to be searched, every boat at the dock was checked and every house was checked for secret passage ways or hidden doors. No stone was to be left unturned.

Belle went about her research in the library but she had long since realised that looking for a way to defeat the Dark One in books was pointless. Now, she had focused on Jessie herself and anything to do with the complicated family to which she belonged. Belle couldn't help but feel like she was missing something massive that would help them.

Regina used any spell she could think of in hope of finding Jessie but nothing seemed to work. Obviously the Dark One was more skilled at protection and cloaking spells than Regina could ever hope to be.

As for Killian, he searched with the rest of town but he felt lost. After only a week of parenting, he now felt a huge hole where Jessie had been. God knows what it would be like when they found a way to send her back to the future.

Killian knew that if he didn't find his daughter soon, he'd have to summon the Dark One and face the Darkness himself.

...

Emma paced backwards and forwards behind the door that separated her and Jessie from the town and the townspeople. She wanted to open the door and give Jessie back to Killian, but every time she raised her hand to the doorknob, the Dark One pulled it back.

The constant whisperings in her head were almost becoming too much to handle. It felt like her mind, and soul for that matter, were splitting in two and battling each other. A constant battle between Light and Dark. The more Emma fought back against the Darkness, the louder the whisperings got.

 **"Just kill the child."**

 _"Take her back to Killian."_

 **"She's too much of a threat to be kept alive."**

 _"Send her home. That will fix everything."_

 **"They will send her back within moments of her arriving there. KILL HER."**

 _"NO!"_

 **"Do it!"**

"STOP IT!" Emma roared, dropping to her knees with a thud and clutching her head with both her hands, "stop."

Emma tried to calm her breathing and slow her heart beat, fearing that if she kept this up, it would be too easy for the Darkness to return.

"I can't take it anymore," she whispered.

...

Jessie dreamt while she slept. She dreamt of her brother, of Liam. Jessie idolised Liam like nobody else. He could always make his little sister feel better when she was unhappy or when she was ill. Despite their large age gap of 8 years, they were extremely close.

***Jessie woke with a start and sat bolt upright in her bed. She looked around her dark bedroom and scrambled out of her bed as quickly as possible. She ran to the door and flung it open before bounding to Liam's room. He'd protect her.

Liam felt a small hand on his arm and woke. He was met with his little sister's terrified face.

"Did you have a nightmare, Jessie?" Liam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Jessie nodded. Before he could say another word, Jessie had pulled herself up onto his bed and was hugging his body tightly.

"It's alright Jess. The monsters aren't real," Liam told his scared little sister.

"But they were chasing me," Jessie replied. Her panic slowly subsiding as she listened to Liam's voice.

"Well they're gone now," Liam whispered, wrapping his arms around Jessie protectively.

"You promise?" Jessie asked, quiet as a mouse.

"I promise," Liam assured her, stroking her blonde hair gently. Despite Jessie being so like their mom, Liam was the opposite. He was exactly like Dad. He had his jet black hair, blue eyes and crooked smile. Mom always said that Liam and Dad were the same person, their mannerisms were so similar, "want me to show you a trick?"

"Uh-huh," Jessie nodded again.

"Okay," Liam laughed, "watch."

Liam took one hand from around his sister and held it in the air, his palm faced up and his fingers extended in the air. He wiggled his fingers a little and tiny silver sparks began pouring from his fingertips. The sparks evaporated a few centimetres in the air but were replaced by more and more sparks.

"Pretty," Jessie marvelled.

"I know, right?" Liam replied, smiling at his achievement of making Jessie feel better. She fell asleep almost instantly, still hugging her big brother but Liam didn't mind.***

...

"Where is the pirate?" Regina asked as she paced in front of the fireplace in her office while Robin read through a book Belle had suggested may offer some help, "we have work to do."

"He probably looking for Jessie," Robin told her, turning a page of the book.

"Or getting drunk at the docks, who knows, maybe he'll fall in and we can fix this mess without him rejecting every plan that we make," Regina replied, her voice dripping with irritation and frustration.

"Regina!" Robin exclaimed, shocked at her words.

"Sorry, he is just so frustrating! First he wanted Emma back, now he wants to protect Jessie at all costs. We finally figure something out and he changes his mind again!" Regina said, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to get rid of some one her stress.

"He's going through a lot," Robin replied, setting the book on the table and walking to where Regina stood, "imagine if _Daniel_ had been sent back in future to save you when you were the Evil Queen. Look how dangerous you were."

"Daniel," Regina whispered, a smirk playing on her lips.

"It seems like you're getting your happy ending after all," Robin smiled.

"So it would seem," Regina replied, kissing Robin lightly before pulling away, "all we have to do it defeat the Darkness, send a child back to the future and save Emma."

"Never a dull moment," Robin laughed.

* * *

Sorry for the unusually long wait for this chapter, even though it really wasn't that long, it was a long time coming by my recent standards.

I had to add a little OutlawQueen moment because I love them as a couple even though CaptainSwan is basically life.

Just a note that I feel like I'm taking this story further and further away from the plot of the show and I like that but I hope that's okay with all the readers. Bare with me with the plot.

Thanks again!


	9. Battling

Killian had been searching all night long and was now standing at the town line. He'd covered all of the forest and was back where he started. His hope couldn't last forever.

He couldn't help but think what lengths the Dark One would go to in order to save itself. He didn't like the replies that his imagination conjured up.

"Emma," the word slipped out without him meaning to. He'd summoned the Dark One.

"Very brave, pirate. Very noble," the Dark One said from behind him. Killian turned slowly to face the Dark One. It broke his heart how much it looked like his Emma, but the stony facial expression was alien to the real her.

"What have you done with her?" Killian asked. He tried, and failed, to fill his voice with hatred but at this point he was too exhausted.

"Who? The Saviour or the child?" the Dark One replied with a smirk and a small tilt of the head.

"Both," Killian spat.

"Emma's gone," the Dark One said through gritted teeth, "as for the child... she's alive but she'll be of no further help to you."

"Jessie," Killian whispered.

"Such a precious child. So much potential," the Dark One sighed. It's head twitched slightly and it turned away from Killian but not before he noticed.

"Emma!" Killian gasped.

"Silence!" the Dark One hissed.

"Emma Swan! You can fight it Emma. You can," Killian urged, stepping towards the Dark One.

"Blasted human!" the Dark One hissed.

...

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. Emma turned around to face Killian. He was closer than she had expected.

"Swan!" Killian whispered, his voice was barely audible. Emma took his hand without a word.

...

Next thing Killian knew, he was standing in a house that he didn't recognise. The building was derelict. Emma stood in front of him, a few paces away.

"You shouldn't have summoned me," Emma told him.

"I had no other choice," Killian replied, stepping closer. Emma backed away but was stopped by a wall, she was cornered.

"You did. You could have trusted me to not let it hurt her," Emma countered.

"I trust you, I don't trust it," Killian said, taking Emma's hand in his own, "Swan, you cant give up."

"It's hard not to," Emma replied.

"I know. But it's so much more rewarding when you do," Killian told her. He knew from experience what it would be like after resisting the Darkness.

"It's strong, powerful-"

"So are you, Swan," Killian interrupted, "you're the Saviour."

"You really believe I can do this, don't you?" Emma asked, searching Killian's eyes for any hint of a lie. There wasn't.

"I do," Killian replied, "would I be here if I didn't?"

Overcome by love for this man, Emma grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her. Although her actions mimicked their kiss in Neverland, this kiss was so much different. Full of longing and love instead of raw lust.

"If only True Love's kiss would work," Emma said after pulling away to breathe. She didn't release her iron grip on his jacket meaning that he stayed close to her.

"That would be all too easy, love," Killian teased, "never mind. I like a challenge."

...

 _Her_ **love for the pirate is what makes** _her_ **weak.**

...

Emma released Killian and pushed him away. She could feel the Darkness returning.

"Jessie's in the next room. Take her," Emma ordered but Killian stood, dumfounded, in front of her, "now!"

Killian operated on autopilot. He rushed into the next room and saw Jessie lying on the small bed, seemingly asleep. He gathered her in his arms and cradled her close to his body. Quickly, he sprinted to the door of the house and pulled it open.

"Stay where you are!" the Dark One roared, appearing behind him.

"Emma, fight it," Killian encouraged. He could see the Light and the Darkness fighting on the inside of Emma.

"Killian, please just go," Emma begged as she momentarily gained control. Killian wanted to give Emma the strength to fight the Darkness.

"I love you, Swan," he told her. Killian watched her face relax.

"I love you too, but you have to go," Emma told him. Killian needed no more encouragement, he didn't want to stay long enough for the Dark One to delay him.

Before he could move, Emma dropped to her knees, clutching her head in both hand. She was in pain. He hated to leave her this way but he needed to get Jessie to safety.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him away from the house and into the town. As Robin was leaving Granny's he spotted Killian.

"You found her!" Robin exclaimed.

"Aye," Killian panted, "inform the others. I'll take her to the apartment."

...

Jessie could feel a presence around her as she slept and as she slept, she began to dream again.

***"Daddy!" Jessie cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as she ran to Killian's cabin on the Jolly Roger.

"What is it, sweetie?" Killian asked, opening the door and looking down as his daughter. He lip was cut and gushing blood, "Jessie! What happened?"

"I fell over on the deck," Jessie sobbed and Killian lifted her into his arms. Jessie wound her little arms around her Daddy's neck.

"No need for these tears, lass. We'll get you fixed up in no time," Killian told Jessie, wiping her tears away gently with his thumb but they kept on coming thick and fast.

Killian carried Jessie into his cabin and sat with her in the chair at his desk. He found a cloth and soaked it with water and went to wiping away the blood from around Jessie's mouth. The little girl buried her face in Killian's neck which made it difficult for him to tend to her wound.

The door to the cabin burst open and Liam bounded into the room.

"Remember what I told you and knocking, lad?" Killian asked.

"Sorry Dad but I really want to show you something," Liam replied. His eyes fell on Jessie and all of his previous thoughts were forgotten, "is she okay?"

"Aye, son. Just a little cut," Killian assured his son, who was extremely protective over his little sister.

"I can fix it," Liam told Killian excitedly.

"I don't think-"

"Please Dad!" Liam begged, "Regina and Mom showed me how weeks ago! I can make her better."

"Okay," Killian nodded after a short pause.

Liam made his way around his Dad's desk and stood next to them.

"Can I see your lip, Jessie?" Liam asked in a soft voice. Jessie, mesmerised by her big brother, obliged immediately and moved her face away from Killian's neck. Liam put an index finger under Jessie's chin and tilted her head up slightly. With his other hand, he moved his thumb backwards and forwards in front of Jessie's cut until it closed up and disappeared completely.

"Look at that!" he smiled, "all better."

"Well done, lad," Killian smiled, ruffling his son's hair.

"Thank you, Liam," Jessie smiled. Liam was proud of himself. He put his hand in the air in front of Jessie with his palm facing up. A small daisy blossomed in the centre of his hand and Jessie smiled.

"Pretty!" she exclaimed. Liam took the flower out of his hand and slid it into Jessie's hair, making Jessie's smile bigger and brighter.

"Now now, lad. No need to show off," Killian laughed.***

* * *

I feel like I'm so full of ideas for this story right now. There are about 5 different directions I could take it from here and now all I have to do is pick my favourite. Decisions decisions...

Thanks again!


	10. Defeated

The feeling among the people of Storybrooke was that there was no way to save Emma now, they were defeated.

Jessie slept peacefully in Emma's room in the apartment. The initial relief of finding her had worn of quickly as reality set in. Mary-Margaret was the first speak as she, David, Killian, Henry and Regina surrounded Jessie.

"So I guess were back to square one," Mary-Margaret sighed.

"We were never passed square one," Regina replied, crossing her arms across her chest.

"But we had hope," Mary-Margaret returned.

"And we still do," David said in a futile attempt to lift the mood.

"Aye," Killian agreed. He knew that Jessie's part in saving Emma was not over.

...

 **It did not matter who had the girl. She would not be woken without True Love's kiss and one so young was unlikely to have such a thing.**

 _She_ **would realise this soon enough and the pathetic fighting would be over and the Dark One would take control once and for all.**

...

Many of the townspeople were gathered in Granny's small diner, eager to here what Regina had to say to life their spirits. She had been tasked with saving the town and saving Emma so it was her responsibility to fix this mess.

Regina opened the door to Granny's and stepped inside. Immediately all eyes fell on her. Robin offered her an encouraging smile from where he stood at the back of the diner. She let the door close behind her before clearing her throat and beginning.

"I know things could have handled differently, but this is not over. Emma is fighting the Darkness, we've been assured of that," her eyes flicked to Killian briefly then back to the crowd, "you've all seen the Saviour's power. She is the product of True Love, her magic is pure. She wont be defeated as easily as we believe she will."

Belle, who sat near the jukebox, zoned out of Regina's speech at the mention of True Love. She been reading about it and it's power for the past few days. Initially, she'd wondered about Jessie's power since her mother was a product of True Love and she herself was surely a product of True Love. If Killian wasn't Emma's True Love, Belle wasn't sure she believed it was real.

"We have Belle searching every book in the library, we have Killian trying help Emma fight the Darkness and I am searching every spell book I own. We will find a solution and it will be found sooner rather than later," Regina continued. The people were not impressed.

"Why haven't you found one already."

"The Dark One isn't going to wait forever."

"We need more that just a reformed Evil Queen, a servant girl and an alcoholic pirate looking for the answer."

"You're not doing enough!"

"Hey!" Killian roared at crowd, all eyes turned on him, "I don't see any of you lot looking for a way to defeat the bloody Darkness. You're all too scared. This is Emma we're talking about, you're acting like she's the Crocodile."

The crowd was simply stunned at his outburst.

"Yeah, I bloody thought so," Killian nodded and pushed his way out of Granny's and out into the street.

...

In her dreams, Jessie was ill. She'd caught the flu from Daniel while they were at school so she'd been forced to stay home for a couple of days. Liam was always there to take care of her when she needed it.

***Henry had gone out, Emma was at work and Killian was dealing with business on the Jolly Roger which meant that Liam had been asked to watch Jessie after he finished. He didn't mind much he just hoped that he didn't catch what she had.

Jessie lay on the sofa while Liam heated chicken soup for her in the kitchen. Mom had asked him not to use magic in the house as much as possible but he broke the rules now and again when she wasn't around. He extended his index finger and pointed it at the stove. A small ball of fire shot from his fingertip and lit the stove. He smiled.

Once the soup was done he carried it through to his sister. She was currently feeling extremely cold and was wrapped up tightly in a blanket to preserve heat. So, it was Liam's job to feed her the soup.

Jessie slurped spoonful after spoonful of the chicken soup that Liam fed her until she had finally had enough. Liam set the bowl down and sat at the end of the sofa, near Jessie's feet. He laid a hand on her leg and allowed his palm to grow warm, making Jessie warm up as a result.

He made sure not to let Jessie get too hot but just warm enough that she stopped shivering so that she could fall asleep and get some much needed rest.***

...

Killian sat in the chair next to Jessie's bed. He leaned forward in his hair so that his elbows were perched on his knees. His hand clutched his hook in front of him and he hung his head, allowing a few locks of hair to fall out of place.

Mary-Margaret stood at the doorway to Emma's room, watching. She was so proud of Killian for the way he stood up for Emma and Regina in front of almost the entire town. She wanted to take away his pain. He'd spent so long fighting for Emma to win her heart and their time together was cut short, it wasn't fair.

"Killian?" Mary-Margaret asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes?" he asked, lifting his head. Mary-Margaret immediately noticed this red-rimmed eyes.

"Thankyou for standing up for Emma in the diner," she told him, walking closer to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"They speak like she's the enemy, it's not right," he replied.

"I know it's a silly question, but how are you doing?" Mary-Margaret questioned.

"Me?" he asked, stunned, "I'm just tired. Tired of the obstacles at every turn."

"I know how that feels," Mary-Margaret sighed, "but I don't know why, but I have a feeling that things can only get better from this point."

"Aye, I hope you're right," Killian sighed, nodding his head in agreement.

...

The boy had watched from the corner as the people steadily became angrier. He watched the Mayor's attempts at trying to raise spirits and he watched the pirate's noble speech.

Then he fled.


	11. Liam

The boy spent the next day watching the town from the rooftops. He didn't know the dynamics of the town just yet and he wanted to get to grips with it as fast as possible. He didn't like entering a situation blind, or partially sighted as the case may be in this instance.

He spent the day watching from different points. He watched the Sheriff talking to the townspeople, he watched the Mayor entering and leaving her office at regular intervals and he watched the townspeople looking over there shoulder every few steps.

The boy spent that night at the docks. He had a knack for picking locks and getting places that he wasn't supposed to get to, so getting to one of the more secluded ships wasn't a problem. But he was well aware that he couldn't stay like this for long, he'd have to come out of "hiding" because sneaking around Storybrooke was not doing anyone any real good.

...

The next night, the boy alone in the diner after another successful day of observing the town from the rooftops, undetected. The hood of his black jacket was pulled low over his face and covered his features in shadows. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and the family from earlier poured in. Each and every face was familiar to him, it was strange that his own was not familiar to them.

"Killian, she will be fine!" David exclaimed.

"Mother Superior is with her, there is no need to worry," Mary-Margaret assured Killian, "you need to tale care of yourself."

"Aye," the pirate mumbled as the three of them joined Regina and Robin.

"How is Jessie?" Robin asked.

The boy felt his ears prick involuntarily at the mentions of the girl's name. He looked up despite knowing that he shouldn't. Some of the people in the diner were beginning to stare at him, he hadn't noticed until now. Well, a strange boy dressed in all black and hiding his face would look odd in any circumstance.

"No different," David replied.

"We'll figure something out," Regina assured them, "Belle is searching the library and I'm looking through every spell book n my possessions."

"Thank you," Mary-Margaret nodded.

Before the boy knew what he was doing, he had sprung out of his chair and was marching over the family that sat in the opposite corner to him.

"What's wrong with Jessie?" the boy demanded. Five pairs of eyes turned on them. Some wee angry, some shocked and one pair were just sad.

"Excuse me!" Regina exclaimed. The familiar pair of sad eyes stared at the boy with some curiosity.

"Take you hood down, lad," Killian, the owner of the sad eyes, instructed.

The did as the pirate said and flicked his head back slightly so that his hood fell away from his.

Five audible gasps arose from the people in front of him.

"Your name!" Regina demanded.

"Liam."

...

David looked at... his grandson apparently. He felt stupid for not seeing it sooner. This boy was practically Killian's clone in every way. His eyes, his hair, the shape of face, his posture and even his attitude.

Killian was stunned into silence. This boy was so like him, he wondered for a few seconds if the boy was himself from the past. Yet another one of his children was now in danger of being taken by the Dark One. Somebody clearly wanted Emma saved and wanted it done soon.

"Maybe we should take this back to the apartment," Mary-Margaret suggested, noticing that the eyes of every person in Granny's were fixed on them.

"I'll get Regina," Robin said and sped off out of the diner. David, Mary-Margaret and Liam began walking to the door, but Killian stayed stunned in his seat.

"Killian!" David called, shaking the pirate's shoulder. Killian looked at David and nodded before standing and following the out of the diner. He fell into step next to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who sent you here, lad?" Killian asked, desperate to know who or what was so insistent on putting his children in danger.

"Me."

...

David, Mary-Margaret, Killian and Liam were sat around the table in the apartment when Robin and Regina arrived. They hadn't told Liam that Jessie was upstairs yet, despite him asking, because they needed to talk to him first.

"Can we expect future Henry to be making an appearance?" Regina asked as she took a seat at the table.

"No," Liam replied.

"Well that's the best news I've heard all day," Regina sighed sarcastically.

"Now Liam. Tell us how you got here, you cant have done this yourself," Mary-Margaret said in a calm voice.

"I did. I saw Jessie go through a portal and I opened one of my own," Liam shrugged as if was the most obvious explanation in the world.

"Impossible," Regina scoffed.

"Well I'm here aren't I," Liam spat, "I want to see Jessie. I know she's upstairs."

"How did you-" David began.

"I just do!" Liam exploded, standing from the table. His chair toppled to the ground. He took off up the stairs to find Jessie.

When he saw his little sister, his heart broke. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully but she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Belle was stunned when Liam entered the room. She slammed the book shut and stood.

"Who are you?" Belle asked.

"You're not giving her any potions," Liam insisted.

"Excuse me!" Belle exclaimed.

"I said you're not giving her a potion. It wont work and it wont do any good, okay? You're not giving her a potion!" Liam told her. His protective nature was overpowering him.

Killian appeared at the door to the room, Belle looked stunned and Liam looked determined. He stood in between Jessie and Belle, as if he were protecting his sister.

"Sorry Belle. This is Liam, it seems as though another one of my children had taken it upon themselves to come to Storybrooke," Killian explained, "would you mind leaving us for a moment?"

Belle nodded and exited the room, more confused now than she had been before Killian had tried to explain what was going on. But, behind the confusion, her mind was reeling.

...

"Liam," Killian said. He looked at his son who was now sitting on Jessie's bed holding one of her small hands in both of his. Killian walked around to the other side of the bed and crouched down. Liam had his head bowed and his eyes closed. There was a faint glow radiating from his children's hands.

"It's not working," Liam whispered, shaking his head. The light faded away.

"What's not working?" Killian asked, laying a hand on his sons shoulder.

"I've read every spell book I could find and they all say they can wake people from enchantments like these, but they don't work," Liam replied.

"Spell books? Enchantments?" Killian asked.

"I'm like Mom. I have magic," Liam answered, "but what a lot good it's doing me right now."

"Listen, Liam. I'm sure you've had a long day and it's late. You should get some rest, we'll bring a bed in for you and we can figure things out tomorrow, okay?" Killian asked.

"Okay, but I don't need a bed," Liam replied.

"Liam-" Killian started.

"Jessie ends up with me almost every night anyway, she has nightmares and I keep them away," Liam explained. His voice sounded deflated. It broke Killian's heart.

...

Liam didn't sleep. He sat on the floor at the foot of Jessie's bed. He could easily just open a portal and take Jessie back home but he'd heard what people were saying about the Dark One and they needed her help. He held his hand out and let sparks fall from his fingertips. It was Jessie favourite trick and right now, it was comforting to him.

Killian couldn't sleep. He'd left Liam and Jessie alone and decided to sleep on the sofa but it was useless. He mind was racing and he knew there was no chance that he was going to fall asleep. Sighing, he stood and stretched, deciding to check on Liam and Jessie.

Liam was startled when the bedroom door opened, he dropped his hand immediately. Killian stepped into the room and saw Liam sitting on the floor.

"Cant sleep," Liam told him. Killian closed the door behind him and sat down on the floor next to his son.

"I know the feeling, lad," Killian replied, "what's that you were doing when I walked in?"

"It's Jessie's favourite trick," Liam explained.

"You're really protective over her, aren't you?" Killian asked.

"She's my little sister," Liam replied, "I always have been apparently, even when she was baby."

"I'm sorry that you two are stuck in this mess," Killian told his son. He noticed a single tear slip down Liam's cheek.

"I just wanna save Mom and Jessie," Liam whispered, wiping his eyes furiously.

"Me too, son," Killian agreed. He wrapped his arm around his son and kissed the top of his head gently. Liam pulled his knees up to his chest and let his head fall onto his Dad's shoulder. Killian's heart broke into a million pieces in that moment.

* * *

After posting this weeks ago, I realised that some how between writing this chapter and posting it, a whole chunk has gone missing. This is odd because it was all there when I posted it. So I've had to write an alternative beginning which is as similar to the original as I can remember.

Anyway, I've been so excited to introduce Liam since I started writing this and I've been even more excited to write about Killian's interactions with his son!

Thanks again!


	12. Hope

Regina sat at the desk in her office, facing Liam. Her hands were clasped on the table in front of her. She eyed Liam suspiciously, not sure what to make of him and his powers.

"How is it that you have magic yet Jessie does not?" Regina asked, leaning forward as if she was stalking her prey. She found that coming off hostile and well, evil, often got the best results out of people.

"Mom said they just haven't developed yet," Liam answered quickly, unfazed by Regina's brusque manner.

"And when did you develop your magic?" Regina pressed, tilting her head slightly.

"When I was 10," Liam replied.

"And you're how old now?" Regina asked.

"14," Liam replied.

"Who is your teacher?" Regina asked.

"You," Liam replied. Regina was a little startled, she hadn't expected him to say that.

"Is that so?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Mom said you would teach me best because she didn't trust Gold," Liam explained, "and she couldn't do it herself what with Jessie and working."

"And has anyone ever thought to find out why you have magic and why it is so powerful at your young age?" Regina queried. She'd been itching to ask that particular question but didn't think it was appropriate to start with that. She needed to figure the kid out first.

"People tried. You and Mom guess that it's because I'm a product of True Love and one of my parents is a product of True Love," Liam replied, "and something about Mom having pure magic."

"So their True Love's kiss does work," Regina smirked.

"Eventually."

...

 **She knew there was something off about that house but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was irritating her that she couldn't figure it out.**

...

Shortly after Liam and Regina finished their conversation, David, Mary-Margaret, Killian, Robin and Belle showed up to discuss what was the plan for going forward.

"So you're saying that Jessie has magic too?" Mary-Margaret asked after Regina finished explaining everything that Liam had told her.

"Yes, or at least she will because she is the product of True Love," Regina replied.

"Well wouldn't that mean all children of True Love would have magic?" Robin asked, thinking again of Daniel, as he had done often lately.

"No," Liam replied, "Daniel doesn't."

"It must be because of you two," Regina said, gesturing to David and Mary-Margaret.

"Maybe its-" David began to speak as the lights in the office began to flicker and the daylight began to fade abnormally quickly.

"Here we go again," Regina sighed, rolling her eyes. Everybody stood and began to make their way to the door.

"Mom?" Liam asked, aiming the question at Killian.

"Yes, lad. You stay in here," Killian ordered as he reached the door to the office.

"No way!" Liam protested, "I want to see Mom!"

"Liam, just stay here please. We don't want you ending up like Jessie," David suggested.

"Fine," Liam grumbled and made his was back to the table where they had been sat. He crossed his arms on the table and lay his head on top of them, sulking.

"It's for your safety," Mary-Margaret told Liam before they rushed out of the door.

...

 **Getting their attention was easy. Finding out what they were hiding would be the hard part but she was determined to go to the extremes.**

...

Regina was the first one out of the building and the first to spot the Dark One standing in the road. It's arms were outstretched at it's sides with it's head tilted back and eyes closed. It was enjoying taunting them. The townspeople began to flock onto the street, eager to see what was going on.

"Swan!" Killian said.

"That's not Emma," Mary-Margaret told him.

"Correct," the Dark One spoke in an eerily calm tone. It lowered it's arms, opened it's eyes and looked Killian directly in the eye.

"What are you hiding from me?" it asked.

"I-" Killian began.

"Don't lie to me, pirate," the Dark One interrupted, "I may not be Emma, but I know when people are lying."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" Killian asked.

"How dare you!" the Dark One hissed. It's arm flew out in front of it, pointing towards Killian. It's hand was shaped as if she was strangling him. Killian felt it. His hands flew to his throat as he struggled to breathe, gasping and spluttering.

"Stop it!" Mary-Margaret begged.

"Emma!" Regina said, stepping in front of Killian, "you don't want to hurt him, Emma. You'd never hurt him, because you love him."

The Dark One's eyes flicked to Regina but it didn't relinquish it's hold on Killian. It's cold eyes met Regina's and her cool exterior faltered.

...

 _Let him go!_

Killian!

Let

Him

GO!

...

The Dark One momentarily dropped her hand, a sign that Emma was winning the internal war, but it soon regained control. Killian doubled over, sucking air into his lungs as quickly as he could.

"Dad!" Liam yelled, bounding out of the building and running to his Dad/

"Liam, no!" Killian panted, "she didn't know you were here."

"I do now," the Dark One smirked.

Liam lay a hand on his Dad's back and let the familiar warmth of healing flow through his finger tips and into his Dad.

"It's not an injury, that wont work," Regina told Liam, "he'll be okay."

"So they boy has magic," the Dark One laughed, "excellent."

The Dark One's teasing smirk made Killian's blood boil. It saw his children as pawns in her little game that she could mess with however she pleased. Once again though, he watched as it's expression faltered as Emma Swan struggled to break free.

"This is your doing, boy," the Dark One hissed.

"No. My Mom just loves me!" Liam replied defiantly, standing his ground against the Darkness.

"Fool," the Dark One roared. In one movement, it had lunged forward with it's arms outstretched towards Liam. Dark magic poured from her palms, threatening to over power Liam. But strangely the magic simply dissipated a few centimetres in front of his body.

"Nice try," Liam smirked, only fuelling the pure rage that the Dark One felt. It lunged again, throwing all of it's Darkness at this boy. Liam raised a hand and, without appearing to try very hard, he deflected the magic right back at the Dark One.

Nothing like this had ever been seen. No one had ever been able to match the Dark One in terms of magical ability and certainly not in terms of fire power.

The Dark One was blown off it's feet and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke before it could be humiliated by this boy any further.

The Dark One had certainly met it's match.

...

 _That's my boy._

* * *

I like how this chapter turned out.

Seeing as tomorrow is my birthday tomorrow, there will either not be a chapter at all or a couple of chapters because I'm feeling generous. I'll see how I feel.

Thanks again!


	13. Swan

Emma staggered through the forest in a disorientated haze. She'd been completely and utterly stunned at Liam's reaction to the Dark One's magic. When she landed in the forest following the confrontation, the Darkness had been subdued... for now.

She lost track of how much time she spent in the forest, but she couldn't bare to go back to the godforsaken house. It was all too easy for the Darkness to take over when she was in that house alone.

What she needed was to calm herself down. Getting worked up would only make it easier for the Darkness to return. The more she anticipated it, the quicker it happened. Emma managed to find comfort in the fact that she managed to stay in control for longer and longer periods of time.

...

Liam stumbled backwards. He'd never used magic of that power before and he was overwhelmed. Killian caught Liam in this arms, something that he was unfit to do because he was still weak from his own attack from the Dark One. Liam's face was pale and beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead.

"Water!" Robin yelled.

Killian lowered himself and Liam to the ground before Liam's legs gave way completely. David took his jacket off and draped it over his grandson.

"I fought the Dark One," Liam laughed, his voice weak.

"Aye, lad," Killian mumbled, cradling his son.

The town formed a large circle around Killian and Liam. Everybody wanted a glimpse of the boy who fought the Dark One.

"He looks like Hook!" someone gasped.

"Another one of their children?" someone asked.

"Maybe he will be the one to save Emma and Jessie," someone suggested.

"What if she needs all of her children to save her?" someone asked. Killian couldn't take the questions and the voices and the whisperings.

"Perhaps we should take him home?" Mary-Margaret suggested.

"Aye," Killian mumbled. He tried to lift Liam himself but he couldn't. He was still weak from the attack and carrying a teenage boy was no easy task.

"Killian, let me," Robin suggested, laying a hand on Killian's shoulder. Killian nodded in reply and let Robin lift Liam out of his arms with relative ease.

"Come on, Killian," David said. He placed his hand under Killian's arms heaved him to his feet. Killian stumbled, but with David's support, he was able to follow Robin, Regina, Belle and Mary-Margaret.

...

It was carnage back at the apartment. Killian and Liam were both in no fit shape to climb the stairs but they both insisted on seeing how Jessie was doing. They were assured over and over again that Jessie was fine and that Mother Superior was looking after her, she was in good hands.

Liam fell asleep quickly, he was completely worn out after his encounter with the Dark One. He acted so mature and he spoke as if he was so much older than he actually was so it was a wake up call for his grandparents as they remembered that he was just a kid.

Killian sat on the sofa with Liam's head resting in his lap. They'd tried to get Liam to sleep in a bed but he was having none of it. If he couldn't see Jessie, he wanted to be with his Dad.

Just as Killian was about to fall asleep, there was a knock on the door that Regina quickly went to answer, walking across the floor as quietly as possible.

"Emma!" Regina gasped.

"Can I speak to Killian?" Emma asked, Regina paused, "please."

"Swan?" Killian questioned, the thought of sleep completely leaving his mind.

As carefully as possible, Killian lifted Liam's head and stood. He lay Liam's head on a cushion and stumbled to the door. Regina was eyeing Emma suspiciously but Killian knew by the look in her eyes that this was Emma.

"Regina, it's her," Killian said.

"I know," Regina mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Leave us, Regina," Killian said and stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

"Killian, I'm so sorry. I couldn't get control quick enough. It's rage was too much. The Darkness was too much," Emma explained, her words coming out of her mouth in a blur. Killian laid his hand on Emma's arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know, Swan. Please. Don't explain yourself to me," Killian replied.

"Is he... Is Liam okay?" Emma asked, looking at the ground so that Killian couldn't see the shame in her eyes. Killian put his hook under her chin and tilted it up slightly, encouraging her to look at him.

"He'll be okay. He's just overwhelmed," Killian assured her, "he's never used that much power before."

"How is he here? How is Jessie here?" Emma asked, "they're in danger every second that they're in this town."

"Liam sent himself here, opened a portal himself. As for Jessie, we do not know. But somebody wants you saved, it would seem," Killian answered.

"I know I have no right to ask this right now, but..." Emma paused, "can I see them?"

"I-" Killian stumbled on his words.

"It's fine. I was wrong to ask," Emma replied, pulling away from Killian's arm. She made for the stairs before Killian stopped her by catching her arm with his hook.

"Are you in control?" Killian asked, "fully."

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here," Emma replied, "just a few minutes. I just want to see them, nothing more."

"I'll have to make sure they're okay with it," Killian mumbled, looking back at the door.

"Of course," Emma nodded, fully understanding. As the apartment was David and Mary-Margaret's home, it would only be right to make sure they were okay with letting the Dark One into their home.

...

"Absolutely not," Mary-Margaret gasped.

"That is out of the question!" Regina agreed.

"Just for a minute," Killian begged.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" David asked.

"100%," Killian replied, "would I ask if I wasn't completely sure? It's Emma."

There was a brief pause from everyone before they started to nod their heads in agreement.

"It can only help her, I suppose," Regina said.

Suddenly filled with happiness, Emma stepped across the threshold and entered the apartment. She took her place at Killian side and smiled as he wound his arm around her.

"Thank you," Emma smiled. This time, it seemed like being around her family, quite literally, and friends was what was keeping the Darkness at bay.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I really do appreciate it!


	14. Family

Emma scanned the apartment with her eyes. It had been the first time in months that she'd set foot in the apartment. Being there with her family filled her with warmth and relief. As she scanned the room, she noticed a small head of black hair peeking up over the back of the sofa.

Liam.

"It's okay, love," Killian told Emma quietly. David ushered Mary-Margaret, Regina and Robin out of the room to give Killian and Emma some privacy with their son.

Using the arm that was around Emma, Killian guided her to where her son lay, fast asleep, on the sofa. Emma sat on the coffee table in front of Liam while Killian stood close to her side. She refused to let go of his hand.

Liam was still a little pale but most of his colour had come back since he'd been allowed to rest. Poor kid. The first time Emma had seen her son was through the Dark One who only felt pure hatred for this boy, but Emma felt nothing but love for the boy who looked so much like his father.

"You said he was okay," Emma mumbled, desperate to reach out for Liam's hand but she didn't dare to tempt the Darkness.

"He is. He's just resting," Killian assured Emma.

"I hate the Darkness," Emma whispered, "I'm sorry Liam."

"You can touch him, love. He's not going to break," Killian told Emma. He could feel the tension in her body and he knew she wanted the embrace their boy.

"I don't want to tempt it," Emma replied. She took one final look at Liam before standing and turning to Killian, "can I see Jessie?"

"Aye," Killian nodded and led Emma upstairs to her bedroom where Jessie was still sound asleep.

...

Mother Superior jumped at the sight of the Dark One standing at the door. Henry jumped up from the floor where he had been sitting next to Jessie's bed.

"Leave the girl, Dark One," Mother Superior warned.

"It's okay, she's in control," Killian assured Mother Superior, "give us a moment, please."

Mother Superior moved towards the door and Killian and Emma stepped aside to let her leave the room.

"Thank you for looking after her," Emma told Mother Superior.

"Think nothing of it," Mother Superior replied, her voice warming slightly.

"Mom," Henry breathed. He hadn't expected to see her so soon. Emma thought the same, she was sure that Regina would have been keeping Henry under lock and key whilst the Dark One was around.

"Hey, kid," Emma smiled.

...

Henry eyed his Mom suspiciously as it at any minute she would turn Dark again. Killian squeezed Emma's hand in encouragement and Emma returned it, assuring him that she was okay and under control.

"Is Liam okay?" Henry asked.

"Aye, lad. Just exhausted," Killian nodded.

"Is the Darkness gone?" Henry questioned. Surely they wouldn't have let Mom in the house unless it was gone.

"No, Henry. But it's under control for now," Emma replied, she wished more than anything that it was gone.

"It's a start," Henry sighed. His legs propelled him forward and he threw his arms around his Mom, forcing her to let go of Killian's hand.

"Steady, kid," Emma laughed, returning the hug. She savoured the moment because she wasn't sure when or if she'd get another one like this.

Killian left Emma and Henry to have a moment together and went to sit by Jessie. All he wanted was for her to wake up and be okay but he was beginning to lose hope on her ever waking up. He'd hoped that Emma would be able to wake her the same way she'd woken Henry, but with her heart full of Darkness, he wasn't convinced it would work. But it was surely worth a try.

Emma released Henry and kissed his forehead gently.

"I cant believe you and Killian have kids," Henry smirked.

"I know right," Emma laughed.

...

Killian and Emma were alone with Jessie who lay as still as ever, the only movement came from the rise and fall of her chest. Emma had a kind of tortured look plastered on her face. Liam was sleeping, but he'd wake up as good as new but waking Jessie up would be much harder.

"Are you okay, Swan?" Killian asked. Emma did not move from by the bedroom door.

"I did this to her," Emma whispered.

"It was the Dark One," Killian argued.

"But I didn't stop it," Emma replied.

"Emma, you cant blame yourself for this. I wasn't with her. Regina couldn't even stop it," Killian said, "this is not your fault."

"How are we supposed to wake her?" Emma asked.

"True Love's kiss," Killian answered swiftly.

"But our kiss didn't work so this one wont either," Emma said, trying to make sense of everything.

"It worked with Henry. You're haven't let the Darkness in yet so you still have a chance. Emma, we have to try," Killian begged, in a small voice, "we have to."

"It's worth a shot," Emma nodded.

* * *

So this chapter is a little shorter, I really wanted to have a chapter dedicated to the Swan/Jones family.

Thanks again!


	15. Waking

They had no time to waste. Killian gathered David, Mary-Margaret and Regina while Robin kept an eye on Liam. It wasn't like anybody was going to try to attack the boy who battled the Dark One but it kept Killian's mind at rest. Killian would like nothing more than to have Jessie awake for when Liam woke up, he knew how much Liam loved his sister.

"It wont work," Regina grumbled as she followed Killian up the stairs. Killian rounded on her, his face full of anger.

"It wont work if her friends make her believe it wont work," Killian spat, "this will work."

"If you say so," Regina sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You know something-" Killian began.

"Killian," David warned, laying a hand on the pirate's shoulder, "now's not the time for this."

Killian gave Regina one last warning glance before he followed David up the stairs into Emma's room. Jessie slept, blissfully unaware of the chaos that surrounded her. Part of Killian wanted to keep her this way, innocent and free of worry but every other part wanted her to wake.

Emma stood in the corner of the room. She knew that she could do this as ling as she kept the Darkness at bay, she could save her daughter despite being the Dark One. Would saving her daughter be a deed filled with such amounts of love and Lit be enough to destroy the Darkness? Emma could only hope so.

...

Emma and Killian sat on either side of Jessie. David, Regina, Henry and Mary-Margaret watched from the edge of the room, wanting to give the little family as much privacy as possible while being close enough to witness True Love's kiss in action.

"You can do this, Swan," Killian encouraged as he noticed Emma's hands shaking slightly.

"I'm scared," Emma whispered, glancing at Killian.

"It's okay to be scared Emma," Mary-Margaret replied, "it means you care. We all know how much you love your daughter. But there is nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all."

"I know," Emma whispered. She took Jessie's hand in her own and ran her thumb across Jessie's pale skin, "because I'm the Saviour."

Emma let go of Jessie's hand, only for it to be taken again by Killian, and ran her hand over Jessie's blonde hair. She leant over her daughter and kissed her gently on the forehead, as she had kissed Henry.

Killian watched Emma's lips touch Jessie's skin but nothing happened. His heart broke.

Mary-Margaret's hand flew to her mouth in shock at the fact that nothing had happened, it hadn't worked.

David closed his eyes and ran his hand through his short hair in frustration because nothing had happened.

Henry watched on, stunned because he thought this would work for sure. He had been so sure that Jessie would wake up just as he had.

Regina felt sorry for Emma and Killian because they'd been so sure that this would work and she felt bad that been she had so adamant that it wouldn't work when in actual fact, she wanted it to work more than most of the people in the town.

Emma pulled away when she realised that nothing was going to happen. Jessie wouldn't be woken up this way, by her mother, and it broke her heart. Killian noticed that where her face had previously been filled with hope, it was now filled with a defeated expression.

"It didn't work," Emma whispered.

"Swan," Killian sighed, reaching out to lay a hand on her arm. But his hand only reached the empty air as Emma disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, "Swan."

...

 **They were foolish to think that** _she_ **could feel such love when her heart was filled with Darkness. Yes, the boy got one over on the Dark One this time, but it wouldn't be happening again. She would make sure of that. She was unprepared for the boy, this time, she knew his power. No boy could battle the Dark One twice and make it out alive.**

...

 _She felt the power of the Dark One coursing through her like an old friend coming back to greet her. Only, this was a friend that she did not want to welcome back with open arms._

 _She was heartbroken that the kiss hadn't worked but she would not give up home. If the Dark One thought that the Emma Swan would give up that easily, then it was sadly mistaken._

 _..._

Killian stared at the empty space where Emma had been sat. He couldn't believe this hadn't worked. He refused to believe that it hadn't worked.

Regina was the first to leave the bedroom, she couldn't stand to see Killian sat there with the hopeless look on his face. David followed, then Mary-Margaret and finally Henry, who closed the door behind him.

Killian jumped at the sound of the closing door. He now worried about how Emma would react to this. Would she let the Darkness back in? Would the Darkness take advantage of her vulnerable state? He stood from the bed and walked to the window, pressing his forehead against the cold glass.

Defeated, Killian turned back to his daughter and sighed. Why hadn't it worked? It should have worked! Killian couldn't stop a tear rolling down his cheek but bit his lip to stop anymore from falling.

"It was supposed to work," Killian mumbled.

He made his way back over to where Jessie slept and sat next to her again. There was absolutely no change in her condition, nothing at all. She was just as still, just as pale, just as peaceful. Killian caressed Jessie's cheek with his hand.

"I'm sorry that you're in this mess," Killian told the sleeping little girl, he almost expected her to wake up and tell him it was okay but that obviously wasn't going to happen. He leant forward and kissed the side of Jessie's head, feeling more tears threatening to spill down his cheeks, "I love you."

Killian stood abruptly and collected himself before he strode towards the doors, wiping his eyes to hide the fact that he'd been crying. He would not let Henry or Liam see his weakness. Killian pulled the door open and went to step out of the room.

"Daddy?"

* * *

I cant resist a cliff-hanger, sorry. However, I did say that there would be a few updates today defending on how generous I felt, so here is the third chapter for today. I hope these updates aren't too fast...

Thanks again!


	16. Jessie

Killian froze mid-step. He listened closely, certain that his ears had deceived him. He didn't dare turn around and see Jessie lying there just as still as she had been before.

"Daddy?" Jessie asked. Killian turned quickly to see Jessie sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her fists. His heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Jessie," Killian breathed. The little girl threw back the bedcovers and hoped out of bed. Killian marvelled at her movements. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her in fear that he would miss something or she would be back in the bed, sleeping peacefully when he looked back at her.

Jessie ran across the room to Killian and threw her arms around his legs. She was so small that she couldn't reach very far. At this, Killian lifted Jessie off of the floor and into his arms, hugging her tightly. He was afraid to let go.

"Jessie," he said again.

"What's going on up there?" David asked from the bottom of the stair case. He'd heard the door opening, but nothing after that and he was curios. Killian was over come with emotion. Tears began to flow down his cheeks thick and fast.

"Why are you crying Daddy?" Jessie questioned, noticing her Daddy's tears.

"I'm just happy, lass," Killian replied through the floods of tears.

"Jessie?" David asked, hearing his granddaughter's voice. He bound up the staircase, taking the stairs two at a time. Mary-Margaret and Regina heard the noise that David made as he sped up the stairs and followed him.

"What happened?" David asked as he reached the stop of the stairs. His heart clenched at the sight in front of him. The sight of Killian embracing Jessie with such love was a sight that would warm even the coldest of hearts.

"What on earth is going-" Regina paused mid-sentence as she took in the view. She and Mary-Margaret were stunned into complete silence. Regina couldn't help but be suspicious. True Love's kiss worked immediately, it didn't wait ten minutes then decide to work.

...

Jessie was passed from person to person, hugging each of them. She didn't understand why everybody was so happy but she loved the attention that she was getting. David was tempted to wake Liam but decided that he needed his rest.

Many tears were shed, even Regina shed a few tears when Henry embraced his little sister. Killian and Mary-Margaret shed tears by the bucket load.

They sat around the dining table. Killian sat with Jessie in his lap with a protective arms around her. Jessie burrowed into her Daddy's side and played happily with the necklace that hung around his neck. Every now and then, Killian would glance at Liam, whose hair could be seen over the back of the sofa. Jessie hadn't noticed him yet.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Regina told Killian, "don't leave anything out."

"I stood from the bed, walked to the window the returned to Jessie. I kissed the side of her-" Killian stopped. He had been so filled with joy that he hadn't stopped to think about what had happened.

"It wasn't Emma's kiss that woke Jessie," David said, voicing what everybody else was thinking.

"It was yours," Regina replied.

"Aye," Killian mumbled. He looked down at Jessie and placed a kiss on her head.

...

Liam woke up 12 hours later. He had really needed that rest but was glad when he could get up and walk around again. It was the middle of the night when he woke up and apartment was mainly dark. The only light came from a small lap in the corner.

He couldn't see far but he could see his Dad's legs up on the coffee table. Killian was asleep in the arm chair in the corner with his legs resting on the table. Liam could just make out a head on blonde hair leaning against his Dad's chest. Why had they moved Jessie from the bed.

"Dad?" Liam asked. As Killian had been so on edge lately, it wasn't difficult to wake him up. His eyes opened slowly and he realised that Liam was awake but he didn't move, he didn't want to wake Jessie.

"How are you feeling, son?" Killian questioned.

"Why is Jessie out of her bed?" Liam answered his Dad's question with a question.

"We woke her up," Killian replied. He shifted Jessie slightly so that he could sit up and take his legs off of the coffee table. His knees and back protested against the movement but Killian ignored it.

"Mom was here?" Liam asked.

"Aye, she was here. But I woke Jessie," Killian replied. Jessie stirred in his arms and opened her eyes slowly. Killian had grown so accustomed to her bring asleep that it was such a relief when she opened her eyes, "Jessie, look. I told you Liam was okay."

Jessie's head whipped around to look at her brother. It was hard for her to see but she could make out his blue eyes and pale skin in the small amount of light from the lamp. She scrambled away from her Daddy and bounded to her brother. "

"Liam!" Jessie smiled, throwing her arm around her big brother. Liam returned the gesture and pulled Jessie up on to the sofa.

"Hi Jess," Liam laughed, relieved to see his little sister's smile.

"Did you come back to get me?" Jessie asked.

"Course I did," Liam replied, he'd made a point of looking out for Jessie and making sure that she knew that he would always be there for her, "hope you didn't think could get rid of me that easily."

"Can you show me the trick Liam, show Daddy!" Jessie exclaimed, suddenly overcome with excitement at the prospect of seeing her favourite trick, "Daddy come look."

"Show me, Liam," Killian said as he approached his children and sat of the table in front of them. He'd seen the trick before but made out like he hadn't for Jessie's sake.

"Show Daddy!" Jessie begged Liam. She watched with baited breath as Liam held his hand out, palm up and extended his fingers. The sparks flowed from his fingers as they always did. Jessie laughed as if it was the first time she'd never seen the trick before.

"Pretty," she laughed.

"Aye, lass. It is," Killian agreed with his daughter. Liam looked from his hand to his Dad and smiled. Killian returned the smile, "that's enough for now."

* * *

I just love writing about Killian being a Dad!

Thanks for reading!


	17. Siblings

In the days that followed, it was rare that Killian was seen separated from his child. He had experienced close calls with both of them and wanted to make sure he could protect them. Killian knew full well that Liam could protect himself and Jessie with relative ease far better than Killian could, but he needed to know that he was doing everything that he was able to do.

Now, he'd left them, reluctantly, in the care of their grandparents. Nobody had heard or seen anything from Emma or the Dark One, and it put Killian on edge. He'd seen Emma as Emma and no the Dark One, he craved another moment like that. He took himself as far away from the town as possible, a far away from his children. Killian needed to see Emma, regardless of whether she was the Dark One or not.

Once he was satisfied that he was far enough away from the town and deep enough in the forest, he took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that he was doing this. His heart was beating out of his chest, his hand was shaking slightly and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

He was being ridiculous, he knew that. One, he was openly summoning the Dark One and two, he was actually scared that Emma would hurt him... again.

"Emma Swan," he whispered to the trees.

"Are you out of your mind?" Emma asked, appearing behind Killian. He whipped around quickly, desperate to see her.

"Swan," he smiled. His initial happiness faded as quickly as it had come. Emma looked awful. Her skin was pale and her eyes were sad. She looked ill, "what is it doing to you?"

"The fighting... it's exhausting," Emma replied simply. Killian could see that she was still heartbroken that she hadn't woken Jessie up, but she didn't know that Killian had.

"Swan-" Killian started.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work, it should have worked! How am I ever going to get out of this mess if Jessie is still under that damned curse? The Darkness knows my weaknesses, it comes back stronger every time. I'm not giving up but I don't know how long it can keep this up, Killian," Emma rushed. She hadn't spoken to anybody in days and now, all her feelings came rushing out at once.

"Emma," Killian said. Despite himself, he walked towards her and took her hand, "Jessie is awake, she's fine. Liam is fine. Henry is fine. Everybody is fine."

"But I thought it didn't work," Emma replied.

"I woke her up," Killian whispered. Emma's face broke out in the most radiant smile that Killian had seen in a long time.

"You did it," Emma smiled, laying her free hand on Killian's cheek. Killian smiled at the gesture and turned her head slightly to kiss her hand. He'd missed these moments between them.

"Aye, love," he replied.

"There's still hope," Emma laughed.

Emma's smile faltered slightly as she felt the familiar pull of the Darkness. She needed to leave, but this moment with Killian was so precious and she wanted to prolong it.

"It's okay, love. If you must go, don't let me stop you," Killian told her, "if there is anything that Liam and Jessie have taught us it's that there will be plenty of time for moments like this."

"That's sounds perfect," Emma smiled, "I love you."

She was gone in a second, engulfed by a cloud of thick back smoke, before Killian had a chance to reply. Killian's hand dropped to his side but his improved mood did not falter.

...

Liam and Jessie were bored. Their grandparents had Neal to look after and had matters of the town to take care of so they couldn't entertain their grandkids the way Killian could. David had hoped Henry would be around to spend time with his siblings, but he was with Regina all day. So, Liam and Jessie took it upon themselves to make their own fun.

Liam discreetly collected cushions, blankets, broomsticks and really anything that he thought would be useful from anywhere that he could while Jessie snuck food out of the kitchen. Mary-Margaret and David tried to pay attention, but whenever they turned their back on Neal, he needed something else.

With all of their supplies stockpiled in Emma's room, the siblings went to work. Liam covered the window to block out any light. He moved the bed against the wall, using his magic to do it as quietly as possible. He created a frame with broomsticks and mop poles then covered it in blankets. Jessie spread all of the cushions on the floor and flung herself on top of them. Liam hung a sheet over the entrance and their fort was complete.

Using a flashlight that the found in Emma's room, Liam used shadows to entertain Jessie, who watched with her mouth hanging open in wonder. They ate cookies and told stories.

...

Killian returned to the apartment soon after his encounter with Emma. Mary-Margaret was cooking in the kitchen but David, Liam and Jessie were nowhere to be seen.

"Where is everybody?" Killian asked, walking towards the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"David had to deal with something and Jessie and Liam are upstairs," Mary-Margaret replied. Killian nodded and took off towards the stairs.

When Killian reached the top of the stairs, he could hear Jessie laughing from behind the door. Killian opened it and walked into the bedroom. What he didn't expect to see was a complete redecoration of Emma's room. There was now a fort taking up almost the entire room.

"Uhm... What have you two done?" Killian asked. Liam pulled aside the sheet which acted as a door and stuck his head out.

"We got bored," Liam replied.

"And Mar- your grandma is okay with this?" Killian questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure she would be okay with it but what's the fun in asking?" Liam replied. It was a reply that Killian himself would have used.

"Aye, lad," Killian laughed.

"Come on in, Daddy," Jessie said, appearing behind Liam.

"As you wish," Killian replied and approached the fort. Liam held up a hand.

"Shoes off. Grandma would kill us if we got mud on her cushions," Liam replied.

"Aye, that she would," Killian laughed. He kicked his shoes off and Liam help aside he sheet so that his Dad could enter the fort without knocking it down, "this is very impressive."

"We had to find something to do," Liam shrugged.

"Well, maybe next time you don't resort to redecoration, eh?" Killian asked.

"Fine," Liam sighed.

"Daddy, do you wanna cookie?" Jessie asked, holding a cookie out to her Daddy.

"You really did think of everything, didn't you lass?" Killian asked, taking the cookie from his daughter.

"Uh-huh," Jessie nodded.


	18. Chaos

Emma felt the familiar pull of the Darkness. As the Dark One threatened to take control, she felt as though ice was pumping through her veins instead of blood. She was back at the godforsaken house, alone and afraid.

In a desperate attempt to preserve what Light she had left, she tried to hold onto the moment she had just shared with Killian and replayed every other moment they'd shared in her mind. She tried to let her love for him fill her completely but it was no use. The Darknesswas too strong, it had never been so powerful.

She crashed to her knees and pounded a fist against the hard floorboards. Blood pooled from her hand but she ignored the pain as the icy presence of the Darkness washed over her. She couldn't fight it anymore.

...

 **She had been biding her time, growing her power, knowing full well that** _she_ **couldn't maintain this strength for any considerable length of time. In the end, it was all to easy to defeat the Saviour. It had been fun in the beginning, the constant backwards and forwards between Light and Dark, but the time for the fun and games had long since passed.**

...

Regina, Robin, Henry and Roland were enjoying a quiet family dinner. They tried to enjoy the quieter moments because they were all too rare in a town such as Storybrooke. But, as usual, it wouldn't last long.

The lights began to flicker. The fire went out. The temperature of the room plummeted. The windows frosted over.

"Papa?" Roland asked, his voice made it evident that the little boy was terrified. Robin stood from his chair and walked around the table. He swept Roland up in his arms and cradled his son against his body.

"Mom, what's happening?" Henry asked Regina, who was distracted by the flickering lights.

"I'm not sure," Regina replied, confused, "let's go find out."

...

Liam, Jessie and Killian all fell asleep before long. Jessie lay curled up against Killian's side with her head on his shoulder and Liam lay on Killian's other side with his Dad's arm around him. They looked peaceful, like a family.

The three of them were jolted awake by the door to Emma's bedroom bursting open.

"What the hell happened in here?" David asked from the other side of the sheet.

"No time for that, get out of there, pirate," Regina ordered from behind David.

Killian immediately noticed how cold it was and brought Jessie closer to his body as he exited the fort. David and Regina made their way downstairs. Killian used one arm to cradle Jessie and wrapped the other around Liam's shoulder. Liam was rubbing his hands together, creating a tiny spark to keep himself warm. Lucky bugger.

Once everyone was downstairs, they gathered around the kitchen counter. Mary-Margaret held a tightly wrapped baby Neal in her arms while David wrapped an arm protectively around his family. Robin was holding a scared Roland in his arms with Regina at his side.

Liam insisted that Killian should hand Jessie over to him. Killian obliged and Liam took Jessie in his arms. Killian noticed a golden glow coming from Liam's hand which rested on Jessie's back. He was warming her up. Henry moved from standing on his own near his grandparents to standing next to Killian. Since Jessie and Liam arrived, Henry saw Killian as more of a father figure. Killian laid a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"So, what is happening?" Mary-Margaret asked, the question aimed at Regina.

"My best guess is the Dark One," Regina replied.

"Emma," Killian corrected.

"If something is messing with the town, we have to assume that the Dark One has gotten control," Regina replied much to Killian's annoyance.

As Liam was about to speak up, all of the windows in the apartment shattered simultaneously with an ear splitting crack. Killian sprung to life and sheltered Henry, Liam and Jessie with his arms, pushing them down to the ground. Robin did the same to Roland and Regina and David did the same to Mary-Margaret and Neal.

The silence in the town was eerie. It was as if there was nobody left but those gathered in the apartment.

The silence was broken by Neal's cries. This prompted both Jessie and Roland to begin crying. Killian took Jessie from Liam's arms and whispered soothing words to his daughter while cradling her head with his hand.

All of a sudden, a brilliant blaze of light shone through the window, almost blinding all of them. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. Henry ran to the window that looked out onto the street. The light had folded in on itself and was now surrounding the Dark One. The light danced around the lone figure and illuminated it's white hair and pale skin.

The Dark One looked straight at Henry as if it could sense his gaze. The corner of it's mouth twitched, it was smirking at him.

"It's Mom," Henry informed his family who were waiting behind him with baited breath.

...

The townspeople flooded onto the street to see what was going on. Killian admired their courage at facing the Dark One. He ha handed Jessie back to Liam, knowing that he was best equipped to protect her. Henry now held Roland as Robin, Regina, David and Killian were now leading the family towards the Dark One. Killian stopped next to Regina with David on his other side. Liam was directly behind him with Henry to his left. Mary-Margaret stood behind David, clutching his hand.

Killian put up a front as he approached the Dark One. Even from a distance he could see the difference between the version of Emma who stood before him now and the version of Emma who he had been with just hours earlier.

"Well, now that I've got your attention..." the Dark One sighed as the family stopped a few feet away from it.

"What is that you want, Dark One?" Killian spat with hate dripping from his every word.

"Now, now, pirate. That's not how you were speaking to your precious Emma earlier on," the Dark One sneered. Killian's jaw clenched in pure hatred for this Darkness.

"You are not my Emma," Killian replied.

"No," the Dark One replied, its voice was strangely light and breezy.

"What have you done with my Mom?" Henry asked.

"Ah, the child. I see the little one is awake. And that boy, such power, such a shame..." the Dark One's voice was eerily calm. Killian shivered at the thought that such words could come out of Emma's mouth in such a way. It made him long for his version of Emma Swan even more.

* * *

I'm not sure how many chapters of this story I have left, I guess I'll just write when a new idea comes to me and see where it takes the story.

Thanks again for reading and please review!


	19. Breakthrough

With a flick of the Dark One's wrist, David, Killian, Regina and Mary-Margaret were sent hurtling to the ground and Roland was ripped from Henry's arms and sent flying against Robin.

"No!" Killian grunted and ran to his family. As he got within 6 feet of them, he hit an invisible barrier and was sent flying again. Killian was thrown to the ground, his head connecting with the concrete. Liam flinched at the sound of his Dad's head making contact with the pavement.

"Dad!" Liam yelled as Killian laid unmoving. He made a move towards his Dad but was stopped by the Dark One's voice.

"I wouldn't, child. That barrier works both ways," the Dark One warned.

"Regina, heal him! Please!" Liam begged, standing as close to the edge of the barrier as he could get. Regina scrambled towards Killian as Liam watched on, terrified. Her hand hovered above the wound on Killian's head. It slowly knitted itself back together and the colour returned to Killian's body.

"Enough," the Dark One said, "you boy, are a risk."

Liam turned away from his Dad and turned to his Mom. He looked at the people of Storybrooke who surrounded them. He could tell that they were all waiting for him to save them. If only he knew how!

"Me? A risk to the Dark One?" Liam asked.

"I know, hard to believe isn't to. How could a boy be any match to the Dark One?" the Dark One questioned sarcastically, "well, it's not you boy. It's your blood."

"Excuse me?" Liam laughed.

"Your blood. The product of True Love, such a wonderful thing isn't it. You, my boy are the firstborn of parent's who are True Love and one of your parents is a product of the a love so True that it created the Saviour. This creates problems," the Dark One explained.

"You're the Dark One, how is that a problem?" Henry asked. He now had his arm around Jessie, protecting her.

"The Light magic in you, boy, rivals the amount of Darkness in me. It is quite amazing," the Dark One laughed, "you could say were are like fire and water."

"I'm the only one who can destroy you," Liam stated simply.

"Correct. But your powers are undeveloped. You are no match for me," the Dark One said.

...

 _She struggled and fought but_ **it's** _power was too much for her._ **It** _was going to hurt her family, her children._

 _She had to fight harder, she had to._

...

Liam smirked. He was confident in his power, he'd been taught by the Evil Queen herself. His Mom was the Saviour. He could do this, he had to do this. Liam looked to his Dad, who was now back on his feet but leaning on David for support. He looked overwhelmed at all the information the Dark One had just given them. Liam looked at Jessie. She just looked scared and confused. The quicker Liam could get this over with, the quicker they could get home to the future, where they belonged.

He stepped forward with his hand outstretched, feeling for the barrier. He hoped that one) his magic would protect him and two) that if he was prepared for the barrier, it may not have the same effect on him as it had on his Dad. Liam continued forward and felt a small jolt when his hand hit something solid. He'd reached the barrier.

"What are you doing, child?" the Dark One asked.

"No match for you? We'll see about that," Liam said. He met the Dark One's eyes and held his other hand up to the barrier. He planted his feet, squared his shoulders and pushed against the barrier with all of his might.

Liam let heat spread through his body and pool at his hands. He willed the heat to spill from his hands and onto the barrier. It didn't budge.

"Henry! You and Jessie have to help him! Emma needs all three of you!" Liam heard Regina yell from behind him. Jessie appeared at one side of him and Henry at the other. They put their hands on the barrier and pushed.

The golden light spilled from Liam's fingers and leaked into the barrier, creating cracks and dents. Liam roared.

"What are you doing?" the Dark One demanded.

"You can do this, lad!" Killian yelled.

"Come on!" Liam yelled.

"We got this Liam!" Henry answered as he and Jessie continued to push.

"Stop!" the Dark One screeched.

Liam continued to push against the barrier with all his might. The warmth of his magic filled his body and increased his energy tenfold. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jessie turn and use her back to push against the barrier. On his other side, he could see Henry pushing against the barrier with his shoulder, his face contorted from the exertion.

Filled with energy from his magic and seeing his siblings working with him, Liam applied one last enormous wave of force against the barrier and willed even more golden light to spill out of his palms. The barrier shattered like glass around the siblings. Only, when it rained down on them, it was not shards of glass but the same sparks that poured from Liam's fingers when he entertained Jessie.

It was quite a sight.

...

The townspeople cheered and whooped. They watched Jessie and Henry stagger side ways as Liam fell to his knees, hanging his head. The cheering only served to anger the Dark One even more. It was growing tired of being defeated by this... this child!

"ENOUGH!" the Dark Once screeched and the townspeople fell silent.

Killian ran towards the siblings, followed by Regina. He clapped Henry on the shoulder before sweeping Jessie up off of the floor and into his arms. Regina wrapped her arms around Henry. Killian set Jessie down again and took her hands. He went to Liam and knelt in front of him

"I'm so proud of you, both of you," Killian told him children. He put his arm under Liam's and heaved him to his feet.

"I'm okay, Dad," Liam assured his Dad. Killian noticed a new fire in his son's eyes.

"Enough of the family moments," the Dark One spat.

"Henry," Liam said. Henry turned to his brother and walked to his side. Liam took Jessie's hand out of Killian's, "good job, Jess."

"Liam?" Killian asked.

"I know what I have to do," Liam told his Dad, "what we have to do."

...

The three siblings walked towards the Dark One, their Mom. The Dark One was momentarily startled by the actions of the children, as was everybody else.

"Killian! What are you doing?" Regina demanded.

"He knows what he's doing," Killian replied.

"He is 14 years old," Regina retorted.

"Trust him," Killian told her. Killian's tone was so sure that Regina didn't dare to question him.

Liam, Henry and Jessie stopped a few feet away from the Dark One.

"Jess, say hi to Mommy," Liam urged his little sister, "speak to her."

"Hi Mommy," Jessie smiled, "remember the pretty flower you gave me Mommy? Well, I lost it and I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad, Mommy. It was really pretty."

The Dark One's stony face faltered as Emma remembered the memory that Jessie explained. It's eyes were locked onto Jessie, they refused to move.

"Tell Mommy about what we did today," Liam urged. Without the Dark One noticing, because she was so transfixed by Jessie, Liam extended the fingers of his free hand. Golden wisps of light spilled onto the floor and crawled along the ground towards Emma. It was all of the Light the Liam could muster.

"Liam and I got really bored so we made a fort! It was so cool and I had to take food from the kitchen for snacks. Daddy found us but he wasn't mad and he joined in with us. Liam made shadows and the sparks, you know the sparks don't you Mommy? They're super pretty, like the flower," Jessie rambled.

"Mom?" Henry asked. The Dark One's eyes flicked from Jessie to Henry. Thankfully it hadn't noticed the gold light moving towards it, "remember when you used to take me to the playground right after you came to Storybrooke? After I found you? Remember when it was snowing at the playground and we spent hours having snowball fights until there was no snow left?"

Henry's words had the greatest impact on the Dark One. A small smile grew on it's face. Emma was fighting.

...

 _The beautiful words of her children added fuel to the fire._

...

The golden light reached the Dark One and surrounded her completely, engulfing her. The light curled are the Dark One until it was impossible to make it out. Liam's plan had worked, the Dark One hadn't had time to notice his magic. His Mom had been so taken with their words that it gave Liam the opportunity to over power the Dark One.

Liam dropped Jessie's hand and allowed light to spill from both of his palms.

"Mommy, why don't you say goodnight to me here? Daddy looks sad when I ask but I don't mean to make him sad," Jessie said, "you always say goodnight to me and I don't get to say I love you before I go to sleep."

"Don't fight me, Mom," Liam said, "I'm helping you."

A few moments passed and the golden light exploded and dissipated in the air. The Light in Liam's magic was too much for the Darkness in the Dark One's magic. The Emma that stood before them was not the white haired, pale skinned, black clad Dark One. It was the blonde haired, bright blue eyed Emma Swan, red leather jacket and all.

"Thank you," she whispered to Liam.

The relief lasted for a few seconds before Emma collapsed to the floor. Liam was able to cushion her fall with his magic but his Mom hit the ground regardless. Her eyes were closed and the only movement came from the slow rise and fall of her chest.

"Swan!"

* * *

I love this chapter!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	20. Emma

Killian paced in the hospital waiting room. The immediate relief of saving Emma was shredded the moment Leroy cried out that her heart had stopped beating. Everything had been somewhat of a whirlwind since then.

Jessie sobbed for her Mommy. Liam was angry. Henry was devastated. David cried while cradling a weeping Mary-Margaret.

Killian had to pull himself together and carry Emma to the hospital as quickly as possible. Regina followed him, thoughts of how they would save Emma flew through her head. She scrapped idea after idea, none of them would work.

Liam had refused to leave Killian's side at the hospital. Henry tried to protest that he didn't want to leave either but his exhaustion got the better of him and Robin was forced to carry him home. Jessie was much the same. The little girl had gone through so much in a short space of time and her body, and mind, couldn't take much more.

So now, Regina, David, Killian and Liam were gathered in the hospital waiting area for any news from Dr Whale. They had come so far and saved Emma from the Darkness, they couldn't be defeated by this.

...

Regina and David had fallen asleep in their chairs but Liam stayed wide awake. He sat with his elbows perched on his knees with his hands clasped together, supporting his chin. His leg bounced up and down, showing his agitation. Killian continued to pace, it was all he could do.

"Why is this happening?" Liam exploded, standing from his chair.

"I don't know, lad," Killian replied, stopping his pacing to face his son.

"It should have worked. She shouldn't be like this!" Liam insisted. Tears threatened to fall but he didn't want to cry, not now.

"Liam, it did work. You were bloody brilliant today, you helped to save her," Killian said, trying to reassure his son.

"Is it my fault that Mom is in here?" Liam asked. He couldn't keep the tears in any longer. The spilled down his cheeks thick and fast, he didn't even bother to stop them anymore, he didn't have the energy.

"Liam," Killian sighed. He took his son in his arms and held him in a tight embrace. Killian cradled Liam's head as he cried on his shoulder.

"I used too much magic," Liam sobbed. Killian removed his arms from around his son and clasped his arms.

"Look at me," Killian ordered, "this is not your fault. Do you understand. Without you, your Mother would still be the Dark One. Emma Swan is the Saviour, she is the strongest woman around. This is not your fault, son. You saved her."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear you thinking of anything else. You saved her Liam. You and Jessie and Henry," Killian told his son before wrapping Liam up in his arm again and hugging him tightly. It broke Killian's heart to think that Liam thought this was his fault. As far as they knew, Emma was free from the Darkness and right now, that was good enough for Killian.

...

They waited the entire night for news concerning Emma's condition, but Dr Whale insisted that he was still running tests. Killian was getting more and more antsy by the second.

Liam had managed to fall asleep after Killian calmed him down. He slept with his head resting on his Dad's shoulder and his Dad's jacket draped over him like a blanket.

At 8am the next morning, Dr Whale emerged from Emma's room. He scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the clipboard in front of him. The confused look on his face didn't bring anybody any comfort.

"What's wrong with her, Doctor?" Regina asked, standing as she spoke.

"I..." Dr Whale mumbled, "I don't know."

"Excuse me?" David asked.

"Are you telling me that you, the Doctor, cant figure out what is wrong with her?" Killian questioned in a bitter tone.

"I'm afraid so. There is nothing wrong with Emma. Her heart stopped, yes, but that must have been from the shock or from the boy's power," Dr Whale guessed.

"We don't need 'maybes', Doctor," David said.

"No, I know that," Dr Whale assured them, "I'm doing my best."

"Well you're not doing enough," Killian exploded.

"Maybe its a curse?" Regina asked, clutching at straws in order to give everybody some hope.

"No, I know the signs of a curse. Emma doesn't have any," Dr Whale replied.

"I'm sure you'll find something," David encouraged.

"Yes, there are a few more tests I would like to run," Dr Whale replied, "you can see her now."

...

"Killian, you go," David urged, nobody disagreed. They all knew that Killian needed to try True Love's kiss. Killian's legs propelled him forward without his mind fully realising it.

"This better bloody work," he mumbled to himself as he pushed the door to Emma's room open. The sight in front of him made him stop dead in the doorway. It was Emma as he remembered her, as he loved her. There were needles piercing Emma's skin and an annoying heart monitor, it's beeps echoed loud and clear in the room. A passer-by would assume that she was just sleeping.

This image of Emma asleep on the bed was so reminiscent of the image of Jessie under the Sleeping Curse that was imprinted in his mind. And the face that Jessie was so similar to Emma didn't help.

Killian crossed the room slowly, as if he was scared that his footsteps would wake Emma. He took a seat on the edge of Emma's bed, near her elbow.

"One thing after another, eh Swan?" Killian joked with a heavy heart, "we cant seem to catch a break."

It was true. It really was one thing after another with their relationship but God was it worth it.

Killian, who wasn't even sure if such thing as a True Love's kiss existed anymore, leaned down to Emma and pressed his lips against hers softly. He relished in the familiar feeling but felt no power of True Love's kiss.

He pulled away and sighed. It would work eventually but Killian knew he just had to wait. He would save Emma.

...

Regina, David and Liam watched through the glass doors as Killian's attempt at True Love's kiss failed, again.

"There must be something blocking it," Regina mumbled, "but I don't know how."

"Give it time," David told her.

"Grandpa?" Liam asked in a weak voice. David spun around to face his grandson, who looked ill.

"What is it Liam?" David questioned, laying a hand on Liam's shoulder. The pressure of David's hand almost made Liam collapse.

"I don't... I don't feel good," Liam mumbled. His eyes glazed over and his legs gave way. David managed to catch his grandson before he hit the floor.

"Killian!" David roared.

So many things happened at one. Liam collapsed. Emma's heart monitor started going crazy. Killian rushed out of the room and called for a doctor. He ran to Liam. Dr Whale and a group of nurses rushed to Emma's room. Regina stood there, stunned. The flurry of activity was disorientating to everybody.

...

"Grandma, I want my Daddy," Jessie cried. She laid on the sofa at the apartment. She was weak and sweating like crazy. Initially, Mary-Margaret thought it was just exhaustion but Henry and Jessie had both seemed fine after sleeping through the night.

After a while, she concluded that it was something much more than just exhaustion but she'd never a seen of illness of this kind before. Jessie was full of energy one minute and completely exhausted and weak the next.

It was very odd.

* * *

Initially, this story was supposed to end at the last chapter I posted but I enjoy writing about this plot and these character so much that I decided to continue it and see how it goes.

Thanks for reading!


	21. Future

"I came as quickly as I could," Robin told Mary-Margaret as she opened the door to her apartment and let him enter. He followed Mary-Margaret into the living room with Roland tagging along behind him, "what's wrong?"

"Thank you for coming, Robin. It's Jessie. She just got ill all of a sudden and she's not getting any better," Mary-Margaret explained. Robin saw Jessie lying on the sofa with Henry dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth. She was as white as a ghost and looked as though she was sleeping, "can you take her to the hospital?"

"Of course," Robin replied. He crossed the living room and swept Jessie up in his arms as carefully as possible. She was so weak that Robin was afraid that she would crumble at his touch.

"I can take care of Roland, that hospital is no place for a little boy," Mary-Margaret suggested. Robin hated to part with his son for any reason but he knew that it was necessary.

"Thank you. I'll return with any news as soon as possible," Robin replied and sped out of the door. He ran down the stairs, out of the building and onto the street. People turned to watch as he sprinted towards the hospital carrying Jessie in his arms. The worry was clear on their faces. First Emma had taken ill and now Jessie was seemingly ill and so soon after being saved from the Sleeping Curse.

...

"Help!" Robin yelled as he burst through the doors of the hospital, shielding Jessie as best he could. His loud cry scared some of the nearby nurses, who rushed to see to Jessie. One brought a gurney, another had a stethoscope pressed to Jessie's pale skin and another made a phone call.

"Robin?" Regina asked she came from around the corner, where she had been sitting in the waiting room with David.

"Regina!" Robin sighed as a nurse pulled Jessie from his arms, "it's Jessie, she's unwell."

"For God's sake," Regina groaned.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he watched the nurses wheel Jessie away.

"Liam's ill too," Regina replied.

...

Regina took Robin to the waiting area, where David was watching after the gurney that had just sped past him. He could have sworn that it was Jessie, he wouldn't mistake that blonde hair anywhere.

"Was that?" David asked.

"Jessie?" Regina asked, "I'm afraid so."

"What is going on?" Robin questioned. He was confused about the situation, not that it was an easy thing to explain to anybody.

"Liam collapsed earlier on, the Doctor said it's exhaustion and he should recover," David replied, "why is Jessie here?"

"Mary-Margaret called me and asked me to bring Jessie here. She said she just fell ill with no forewarning," Robin explained.

"This family can't catch a break," David spat, throwing his hands up in the air. What he wouldn't give for a quiet life with his family and friends.

"This family?" Robin asked, "seems more like Killian can't catch a break at the moment."

"Killian is a part of our family," David replied. It had been hard for David to admit that Killian would inevitably be his son-in-law someday and their recent experience had somewhat cemented Killian into the family.

...

Killian sat in a chair next to Liam's bed, massaging his own forehead with his hand as he tried to figure out what the bloody hell was going on. He stared at the wall above Liam's head, cursing the wretched situation that he found himself in. Dr Whale had assured Killian that Liam was just exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. But Killian wasn't so sure.

"Killian?" Regina asked from the doorway. Killian's head snapped around to face her, "if you stare at the wall any harder you'll burn a hole in it."

"What is it?" Killian asked, not in the mood for smart mouthing and jokes.

"There's something I have to tell you," Regina replied, stepping into Liam's room and closing the door behind her.

"Something positive, I hope," Killian said, desperately wishing that it was true but knowing in his gut that it would be just more bad news.

"I'm afraid not," Regina replied, "Robin just brought Jessie here. She's in a similar state to Liam."

"Bloody hell," Killian mumbled, running a hand through his hair, "I should go and see her."

Killian stood abruptly and made for the door. Regina stood in his path and stopped him by holding up her hand.

"Just wait for a second," Regina said. Killian tried to interrupt as he needed to see his daughter but Regina held up another hand to stop him from speaking, "just hear me out. Please."

"Okay," Killian agreed, crossing his arms and preparing to hear what Regina had to say.

"So Emma's unconscious and now Jessie and Liam are ill, that's not a coincidence," Regina explained.

"But the Doctor said it was exhaustion," Killian argued.

"But Henry's fine," Regina returned, "listen. I don't think you want to hear my theory, but it's the only explanation I can come up with."

"Just tell me," Killian told her.

"Okay," Regina took a deep breathe, "Emma is ill, gravely ill and now her children are too. If Emma doesn't make it out of this mess, Jessie and Liam wont exist in the future because she wont be here to give birth to them."

"Don't say it Regina," Killian begged, shaking his head.

"Killian-" Regina sighed.

"Don't," Killian whispered, his eyes filling up with tears.

"Jessie and Liam are ill, which means that Emma is dying and that means that they are too," Regina told him in a voice as soft as she could muster.

"No," Killian insisted.

"This is the only explanation," Regina sighed, "trust me, I don't like it either."

Killian turned away from Regina and looked at Liam. He bit his lip in an attempt to stop his tears but it didn't work. Killian ran a hand through his hair and turned back to Regina, sighing.

"You have to do something," Killian begged, "anything."

"I can't," Regina replied, "I wish I could but Killian, you have to do this."

"I tried!" Killian exploded, "I keep trying and it never works."

"You're forcing it, so of course it isn't working," Regina told him. Killian stayed silent for a few moments, looking at the ground.

"I cant loose them," he mumbled, "they're my happy ending."

Regina seized Killian's arms, making him look at her. She had such a determined look on her face that Killian couldn't help but draw strength from it.

"You will," Regina insisted, "we all know you will."

* * *

I'm thinking about doing a sequel for this story or maybe just start a completely new story once this one has finished, as of yet I'm undecided but I'll try to figure something out.

Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviews the story, all of your comments are so helpful and they really do mean a lot, thanks!


	22. Struggling

Throughout the following days, Killian spent all of his time at the hospital now that Emma, Liam and Jessie were all being treated there. Nothing was improving. Liam and Jessie faded in and out of consciousness and Killian was getting more and more worried. As soon as Emma gave up, he'd lose their children too and any future that they would have had together.

Belle helped by reading all the material on True Love's kiss that she could find but when she tried to offer her findings to Killian, he politely refused on the grounds that he had to let it happen naturally. He'd even tried it again with Jessie, as it had worked before, but he knew that to save his children, he had to save Emma first.

Killian left Liam's room after spending the night in the chair at his bedside, and crossed the hall to Jessie's room. She was awake, barely.

"Daddy," she mumbled with a weak smile of her face. She was curled up in the bed, clutching one of a stuffed bear's that Henry had brought for her. It was one of his own from his childhood and he felt that Jessie needed it more than he did right now.

"Hello, sweetheart," Killian replied in a quiet voice. He pulled the chair right up to Jessie's bed and took a seat. He crossed his arms on the bed and rested his chin on top of them, "how are you feeling."

"Tired," Jessie sighed, "I've been sleeping, Daddy, I promise but I'm still tired."

"It's okay, Jessie," Killian replied, running his hand over Jessie hair, "sleep as much as you need to."

"You always yell at Liam for sleeping for too long," Jessie murmured

"That is because Liam's is a big boy," Killian replied.

"I'm a big girl," Jessie insisted but not with as much energy as she had done previously.

"I know," Killian laughed, "and you never let me forget it."

Jessie yawned and pulled Henry's stuffed bear closer to her body. Killian stood and arranged the blanket around her so that she was completely covered, assuring that she would not get cold.

"Sleep, Jessie," Killian whispered as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't wanna..." Jessie mumbled.

"It's okay," Killian assured his daughter, sitting back down, "Daddy will be here when you wake up."

And Jessie was asleep again. Although Killian knew that rest and sleep was the best thing for her, he panicked every time that she fell asleep in case she didn't wake up. It was a horrible thought to have, but he couldn't stop himself. The hospital had a horrible effect on him, it made him think of worse case scenarios in a time when he needed to stay positive.

...

Mary-Margaret made it her mission to make sure that Killian and Henry were okay, but it was Killian that she was more worried about. He never left the barely spoke unless it was to an unconscious member of his family. She often saw him rushing between their rooms and she guessed it was either to keep himself busy or to spend as much time with each of them... just in case.

Killian had just left Jessie's room and headed in the direction of Emma's room. He kept his head down as he walked as fast as his legs would carry him.

Mary-Margaret spotted Killian from her seat in the waiting room and followed him towards her daughter's room. She entered the room after him and watched as he kissed Emma on the forehead in greeting.

"Killian?" Mary-Margaret asked, causing the pirate to jump slightly and turn to face her.

"You scared me," Killian mumbled. He'd never been this jumpy or if he had been, he never showed it through that cocky exterior he used so well.

"How are you doing with all this?" she asked, standing on the opposite side of Emma's bed, facing Killian.

"I'm fine, it's my family I need to worry about," Killian replied.

"I'm asking about you," Mary-Margaret told him.

"Why?" Killian asked, meeting her eyes. He'd had a couple of months practice, but he was still adjusting to this family man lifestyle. Centuries of being a pirate was a tough lifestyle to get out of.

"Because it's my family that I need to worry about," Mary-Margaret answered, "and that includes you."

"I'm doing fine," Killian replied, making Mary-Margaret raise an eyebrow, "I promise."

"I know you believe that, but this situation is bound to take its toll, even to you Captain," Mary-Margaret said, making her way to the door, "let me know if you need anything."

"How did you make it work?" Killian exploded. Mary-Margaret's hand hovered on the door handle, "True Love's kiss I mean."

"We didn't make it work," Mary-Margaret replied, "you cant force it, Killian."

...

Needing a break from the suffocating hospital rooms, Killian made his way past the people in the waiting room and left the hospital. He didn't have the nerve to wander too far from his family, but a few minutes of fresh air would do him the world of good.

The sky above him was grey and overcast, much like his mood, and rain was beginning to fall. Killian leaned against the wall next to the main doors and tipped his head back, closing his eyes. This experience alone had confirmed was he had previously suspected... he hated hospitals.

"Killian?" Henry called has he approached the hospital, "why are you out here? Has something happened?"

"No, lad," Killian replied as Henry reached him.

"Why are you out here then?" Henry asked.

"I just needed a few minutes," Killian replied, clapping Henry on the shoulder.

...

That one, long, continuous beep still rang loud and clear in David's ears as he ran through the hospital in search of Killian. He searched the waiting room but Killian wasn't there, he wasn't in the bathrooms or the cafeteria. David decided to look outside.

"Killian!" David yelled as he bundled through the hospital doors.

"What's happened?" Killian asked as he noticed the frightened look on David's face.

"It's Emma-" David replied. Killian didn't let him finish before he raced back through the hospital doors. He sprinted through the halls of the hospital with David and Henry on his heels. When he reached Emma's room, he could see Dr Whale pushing up and down on Emma's chest. Killian's stomach churned at the sight and his head became light.

Mary-Margaret rushed towards Killian in a state similar to David, only she was a lot more frantic than her husband.

"Killian, it's Jessie and Liam," Mary-Margaret said. She followed Killian's eye line and her eyes fell upon the scene in Emma's room, "oh my gosh."

"I need to see my children," Killian mumbled. He hated leaving Emma in this state but he needed to see what state Jessie and Liam were in. He stumbled forward but managed to regain his balance after a few steps. Killian felt disorientated and overwhelmed but made it to his children, with some help from Henry, who guided him through the hospital. Killian just needed this to stop.


	23. Saviour

Dr Whale was doing all that he could but he feared that no medical procedure would save Emma. He was quickly running out of options and needed to come up with something fast.

Killian watched from the hallway his nervousness was evident by the way that he chewed his thumbnail, something he never did. Mary-Margaret wept on his left side and Regina cried silently on his right side. Both women were wrapped in the arms of the people they loved, yet the person that Killian loved was being taken away from him... again.

"Come on, Swan," he whispered.

"Killian, you have to try again," Mary-Margaret begged.

"It doesn't work," he replied, keeping his eyes fixed on Emma. David stepped away from Mary-Margaret and stood in front of Killian. He was tired of hearing this from his future son-in-law.

"Stop it!" David said, "there is no hope for Emma if you don't believe in the love you have for her."

"I do-" Killian argued.

"Really?" David asked, laying a hand on Killian's shoulder, "why did you try so hard to pursue her? Why did you fight so hard for her when you could have any woman and you know it."

"I love her," Killian replied.

"No. Before that," Mary-Margaret spoke through her tears, "you were immediately taken by her from the moment we found you."

"What made you chase her, Killian?" David asked. He was forcing Killian to remember his and Emma's beginnings in hope of getting the pirate to believe in the love he felt for Emma. David wasn't sure if he'd seen someone love somebody else so much. Emma and Killian gave him and Mary-Margaret a run for their money.

"She was-" Killian paused, "I saw a fire in her that I'd never seen in anyone else."

"Good, carry on," David urged.

"And Gods was she beautiful," Killian replied, "most women, they're taken with me when I bat my eyes and give them a smile, but not Emma. She was a challenge."

"She pushed you away repeatedly, Killian," Mary-Margaret said, "why did you keep taking the rejection?"

"I could see that she was never truly happy, I wanted to be the person to make her happy," Killian replied.

Killian tried to look over David's shoulder to see into Emma's room but David stopped him. Killian was forced to look David in the eyes. He could see David's desperation, it rivalled his own. He looked to Mary-Margaret, who looked terrified. Regina hadn't been able to stop herself crying and Robin had worry written all across his face. Killian broke down in tears.

"Killian-" David sighed.

"She pushed me away then but I never gave up on her then," Killian whispered through his tears. The events of the past few weeks were finally catching up with him.

"And you wont give up on her now," David told him. Seeing Killian in such a state made a lump form in David's throat. The pirate was always calm and collected, cocky even but not right now. "You remember how you felt about Emma back then compared to how feel about her now, there's not comparison is there?"

Killian shook his head.

"She is your True Love, Killian," Mary-Margaret assured him.

"She's your happy ending, Hook," Regina said, tearing her eyes away from the scene in Emma's room to look at Killian, "Robin is mine, Belle is Gold's and Emma is yours."

"Can you... Can you check on Liam and Jessie?" Killian asked to no one in particular, "I need to do this alone."

...

"Leave us, Doctor," Killian ordered as he pushed the door the Emma's room open. Dr Whale turned his head but did not move towards the door.

"This is a very serious situation-"

"We both know that none of your methods will work," Killian interrupted, "I mean no offence, Doctor."

"I must advise against this and I cannot be held responsible for what happens when I leave this room," Dr Whale told Killian though he still made no move towards the Doctor.

"Thank you for your help, Doctor," Killian said, offering the Doctor a small smile. Dr Whale looked at Emma one more time before sighing. He was smart enough to know that this was an argument that he would not win. He had to pray that magic would do what medicine could not.

"I'll check on your children," Dr Whale told Killian as he left the room quickly without looking back.

...

When David arrived at Jessie's room, the little girl lay still in the hospital bed. Mary-Margaret clutched David's hand as they watched for any sign of movement. After a few seconds, Jessie's chest rose. David and Mary-Margaret both let out a long sigh a relief.

"What happens now?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"We hope that Killian can save our daughter," David replied. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Mary-Margaret's head.

"David, you were amazing with Killian back in the hallway," Mary-Margaret praised her husband.

"He needed to be reminded of why he loves Emma," David answered simply. He tried to remain calm on the outside, knowing that if he showed his panic, it would only make Mary-Margaret worry even more. David was always level-headed in a crisis, or he tried to be, and he needed to be that was right now.

...

Regina touched Liam's forehead gently as he slept, unaware of her and Robin's presence. Seeing the boy in this way broke her heart. He'd saved his Mom and the town and this was the reward that he got. It just didn't seem right.

"Killian will save them," Robin told Regina. He stood on the opposite side of Liam's bed, looking down at the sleeping boy.

"I hope so," Regina replied, "he has to."

"Imagine having met your children, knowing that what you do now will determine whether they exist or not in the future," Robin replied, "it's unthinkable."

"The world works in cruel ways," Regina agreed, she leaned down to kiss Liam's forehead gently, "your Dad is going to save you and your sister, don't worry."

...

Killian sat next to Emma on the edge of her hospital bed. She was so pale, so still, so not like his Emma who was... is always full of life. David's words had really hit home with Killian. As he'd gotten more comfortable in their relationship, he'd lost track of what he had to do to get there.

Emma had been tough to crack, but it was rewarding when Killian finally broke down her walls. He couldn't loose that now, not after having a taste of what he could have for the rest of his life.

All the talk of it not being fair, while being true, was completely pointless. It wasn't fair, but it was what Killian had been given and he would have to do what he did best and survive, only now he had to be the one to help his family and his future survive.

"Gods Emma, you made it hard for me, didn't you?" Killian spoke to Emma, whose life was solely in Killian's hands, "but I didn't give up then and I'm not giving up now. I love you Emma Swan, you're my True Love and my happy ending and our story cannot end here. Do you hear me, Swan? I know how stubborn you are and I'll be damned if you give up."

Tears rolled down Killian's cheeks as he leaned forward. His face was inches away from Emma's and he took a second to admire everything about her. Her eyes, her smile, her light. He closed the remaining few inches and brushed his lips against Emma's.

Initially, the kiss felt much like how the others had begun but he wouldn't let this be the end. He thought of every moment he'd shared with Emma and let the love that he had for her completely consume him.

Something changed. Killian felt an alien sensation, like he was being pulled towards Emma despite him already being as close as possible. The feeling was strange, but not unpleasant.

That one long continuous beep that had annoyed Killian ever since he stepped foot in to Emma's room stopped. The restarted again but was broken up, how it had been when Emma first came to the hospital. Killian pulled away and looked at the strange monitor in the corner, trying and failing to make sense of the beeping.

"Killian?" Emma whispered.

Killian turned away from the machine and his eye's fell upon Emma's.

"Emma," he breathed. Tears of joy filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks in uncontrollable waves. He straightened up and allowed Emma to sit up too. She moved closer to Killian, it was pretty much an automatic reaction.

"Why are you crying?" Emma asked, wiping away his tears with her thumb.

"Because you bloody scarred me," Killian laughed despite his tears.

"Well, I couldn't leave you. I'm stubborn and I'm your happy ending," Emma mocked with a smirk on her face.

"I bring you from the brink of death and all you can do is sass me?" Killian teased.

"How could you expect anything else?" Emma laughed. The sound made Killian's heart beat faster and made the tears stronger, "come here you fool."

Emma wrapped her arms around Killian and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed her head over and over while he hugged her close to his body.

"Killian?" Emma whispered.

"Yes, Swan?" Killian asked.

"I cant feel the Darkness anymore," Emma told him, her own tears now spilling down her cheeks.

"That was all our children's doing," Killian informed her, kissing her head again. All they could do was cry with happiness and hold each other.

"We're a family of Saviours," Emma laughed.

"Aye, love," Killian agreed.

* * *

I've been waiting so long to write this chapter and I think it turned out how I imagined it.

I also enjoy writing this story so much that I don't think I'm going to be ending this little world that I've created with this story.

Thanks for reading!


	24. Relief

When Liam woke, he was blinded by an extraordinarily bright light. He shielded his eyes with his hands and noticed a strange resistance against his movement. He let his eyes adjust and noticed several wires poking out of his skin. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly panicking, he ripped the wires and needles from his skin, hissing at the painful sensation. Small pools of blood appeared on his pale skin and ran down his arm and dripped onto the sheets, staining them blood red.

All at once he became aware of everything, as if his senses were going into overdrive. Beeping noises irritated him and seemed abnormally loud. Regina's hands were on his shoulders. He could see her mouth moving but he couldn't make out the words. He noticed that his heart was beating a million times a minute and sweat was running down his neck, soaking his clothes.

"Liam!" Regina said, her voice suddenly registering with Liam's ears.

"Calm down, mate," Robin said from just behind Regina.

"Wh-What's happening?" Liam asked, once again spotting the red blood that trailed down his arm.

"Just calm down and we'll explain everything," Regina said, "take deep breaths Liam, you're okay now."

...

Mary-Margaret stood in the corner of Jessie's room with David's arms wrapped tightly around her. His body shielded her view of Jessie in that hospital bed. Surely if Killian's attempts were going to work, it would have happened by now!

"This is so cruel," Mary-Margaret sobbed.

"I know," David replied, it was all he could say. He wasn't sure what to say to his wife. They'd been forced into some horrible situations, but none quite like this.

"Grandma?" Jessie asked from behind David, "why are you crying, Grandma?"

Mary-Margaret let out a noise that resembled a laugh, a wail and a scream. David turned quickly to see Jessie sat up in the hospital bed, clutching Henry's stuffed animal to her chest. She had the most radiant smile on her face. David was overcome with joy.

"How are you feeling, Jessie?" David asked as he and Mary-Margaret made their way over to their only granddaughter.

"I feel good," Jessie smiled, "I don't feel sick or sleepy."

"That's good," David smiled. Jessie looked so proud of herself but David felt proud of Killian and Emma. Jessie had woken up briefly before but never with as much energy as she had now. Their True Love's Kiss must have worked, it was the only explanation for Jessie's sudden change.

...

Liam struggled to calm down and Robin thought that he might have to restrain the teenager. Liam wasn't getting the answers that he wanted and he didn't deal with that too well. He liked to know everything that was going on so that he could understand his situation, that was just his nature, he didn't like being caught by surprise. Even at this young age, almost every one of his actions was thought-out and rational.

However, Liam's ability to think things through went out of the window at this point. He caught both Robin and Regina off guard by springing out of bed and bolting towards the door. He remembered where his Mom's room had been and he just hoped that she hadn't been moved.

He sprinted down the corridors, ignoring the inquisitive stares of the people he passed. The hospital was like a maze but Liam eventually made it to his Mom's room. He pushed the door open and saw his Dad embracing his Mom, who was awake and looked completely fine.

Killian turned at the sound of the door bursting open. He was startled by Liam's terrified expression coupled with the blood that was running down his arms in thin streams.

"Liam!" Killian asked. He stood from Emma's bed and rushed to his son, "what on earth happened?"

"I woke up in a hospital bed, why am I the on in hospital? I was only here to visit Mom!" Liam asked, looking from his Dad to his Mom and back again.

"Relax, lad. You merely grew ill as a result of your mother's illness. But all of that is fixed now," Killian explained, laying a hand on Liam's shoulder. Liam nodded and looked his Dad in the eyes. Killian was taken aback again by the frightened look in Liam's eyes.

"Come here, Liam," Emma said, patting the bed next to her.

Liam nodded and Killian guided his son to his Mom's bed. He climbed onto the bed and settled next to Emma, who wrapped an arm around her son.

"Let me see your arm," Emma told Liam quietly. Liam offered his arm to his Mom. It was dotted with small scratches where Liam had ripped out the wires and needles, "oh Liam."

"I didn't know what was going on," Liam told his parents, "I panicked and ripped the needles and wires out myself."

"I'll get Jessie," Killian told them and slipped out of Emma's room.

"Want me to fix that?" Emma asked with a loving smile on her face.

"But the Darkness," Liam replied. He looked up from his arm to meet his Mom's eyes. He was relieved to see that there was no trace of the evil being that had previously inhabited her body. She was fully his Mom again.

"The Darkness is gone, thanks to you," Emma smiled, "you saved me."

"I didn't do it on my own," Liam told his Mom, trying to deflect the attention.

"I know and I'm so proud of all of you," Emma smiled, "now give me your arm."

...

"I'm all better, Daddy!" Jessie laughed as Killian carried her to Emma's room.

"I know," Killian replied, "and I'm so happy that you are."

Once the pair arrived at Emma's room, Jessie was eager to see her Mommy. She quickly nestled into Emma's side as if she was trying to sit as close to her Mommy as humanly possible. Killian stood at the foot of Emma's bed as Emma hugged her children and kissed their heads. This was the scene he had longed for since Jessie had shown up at the dock weeks before. Yet Killian knew the scene was not complete because Henry was not part of it.

"Mommy, are you okay now?" Jessie asked, peering up at Emma with wide eyes and broad smile.

"Yes I am," Emma replied, looking down at her daughter with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes, "all thanks to you and your brothers."

"And a devilishly handsome pirate, of course," Killian quipped with a lopsided smirk playing on his lips.

"All you did was kiss her, did you see what we had to do?" Liam teased with a smile on his face that mirrored his fathers, that cheeky, almost cocky grin would give Killian's grin a run for it's money.

"Aye lad, I did," Killian laughed.

"Well thank you all," Emma smiled, "and we'll have to thank Henry too."

"We have to be the one to save you sometimes, love," Killian said, "you cant take all the glory now can you?"

It was nice for Emma to experience a family moment after what she'd been through in recent weeks. No doubt that it wouldn't last long because she was about face agonizing scrutiny from the town as well as being faced with the task of sending her children back to the future. Liam could do that in a heartbeat but Emma knew that she would find it difficult to let them go, despite knowing that she would see them in a few years anyway.

* * *

So this particular story is nearing it's end. I have plenty of ideas of stories that could spin off this little world as well as plenty of ideas to create a whole different world from the characters. I don't want to drag the last few chapters out so much so that they become boring but I'll see how the writing goes.

Thanks for reading!


	25. Peaceful

No matter what Dr Whale said or did, there was no way Emma was staying in that hospital. Killian feared for whoever decided to argue with Emma on this matter. Her mind was made up and there was no changing it. A compromise was worked out that Emma would stay for one final night but then she would leave in the morning.

Emma barely slept because she was so anxious to get home. The smell of the hospital made her nauseous and the constant flurry of activity prevented her from falling asleep for any considerable length of time but Killian, Liam and Jessie stayed with her all night to keep her company.

Jessie had fallen asleep while sitting on Killian's knee which meant that Killian was stuck in that bloody uncomfortable plastic chair. As long as Jessie was comfortable, he could survive one night of discomfort. Liam had fallen asleep in Emma's bed and she didn't have the heart to wake him so she let him sleep.

...

Emma was relieved when the next morning, she was finally allowed to go home. She had managed to get maybe an hour of sleep and when she woke, Killian and Liam were gone and Jessie had taken Liam's place beside her.

"Daddy and Liam said they'd be back soon," Jessie mumbled while keeping her eyes closed.

"Did you sleep okay?" Emma asked her daughter.

"Yeah but I don't think Daddy did," Jessie replied. She finally opened her eyes and Emma was faced with the brilliant blue that she'd grown to associate with Killian.

"Why's that?" Emma questioned, brushing a loose strand of hair away from Jessie's eyes.

"He was walking funny when he left," Jessie replied, suppressing a giggle.

"Really?" Emma laughed, raising an eyebrow, "show me."

Jessie laughed and jumped down from Emma's bed. The little girl tried her hardest to mimic Killian's walk. She bent her knee, laid her hand on he thigh and limped around the hospital room, dragging her leg behind her.

"I hope you're not making fun of me!" Killian spoke from the door after seemingly appearing out of thin air. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and one leg crossing the other. An amused smirk was playing on his lips and his eyebrow was raised in the way that drove Emma crazy.

"Mommy wanted to see how you walked!" Jessie laughed.

"I was not walking like that!" Killian protested.

"You must have been walking like that to know that I was making fun of you," Jessie replied, still laughing. She was laughing so hard that Emma thought she may never stop. Killian laughed and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Touché, little one," he said before turning his head to address Emma, "ready to get out this bloody place, love?"

...

Emma marvelled at the warm feeling of the sun on her skin. During her time as the Dark One, everything seemed so cold and grey, as if there was a dark mist clouding her vision. But now that she was free from the Darkness, everything seemed to come alive. The sky seemed more blue, the grass more green and the air more warm. It was a silly feeling but she felt as though she was seeing the town in a completely different way. She loved it.

Together, Killian and Emma walked hand in hand while Killian carried their daughter with his free arm. She couldn't wait to get back to the apartment, back to normal life... if such a thing exists in a town where the inhabitants are storybook characters.

"Where did you go?" Emma asked, turning her head to face Killian as they approached the apartment.

"I'm afraid Liam and Jessie made a bit of a mess in your room, love. We went to fix it," Killian replied, smiling at the memory of the fort.

"The fort?" Emma asked, "the one Jessie mentioned?"

"Aye," Killian laughed, "it was quite an achievement."

"You should've have left it for me to see," Emma said. She wanted to share every moment that Killian had spent their children during the time that she was the Dark One. Emma couldn't help feeling like she'd missed out on so much.

"I left it for as long as I could, love. You mother was quite adamant that it couldn't be there when you returned," Killian replied. He noticed the disappointed look on Emma's face and suddenly felt bad, "we have plenty of time to build a thousand more just like it."

"Yeah," Emma answered.

"Cheer up, love. We have much to celebrate," Killian begged, he didn't want Emma feeling down on a day when every person in the town had so much to celebrate.

...

Mary-Margaret had been working all day since Emma got home to prepare an extra special dinner as a celebration. She had invited Regina, Robin, Roland and Belle to join them as they'd all played a part in saving Emma.

About an hour before the guests were due to arrive, Killian, Henry and Liam sat around the kitchen table playing a card game that Emma had never heard of. She needed a few minutes alone with her pirate and she knew that this would be the only time to steal him away.

"Killian," Emma said, walking towards where her boys were sat. She laid her hands on Killian's shoulders as she reached him.

"Aye, love?" Killian asked, tilting his head back to look at Emma.

"Come with me for a few minutes?" Emma asked.

"But Mom, we're in the middle of playing and Dad is loosing for the first time all afternoon!" Liam protested.

"It's fine lad, your grandfather will stand in for a few minutes," Killian replied. He laid his cards down and stood from the table, "we'll play again when I return."

Emma took Killian's hand and led him towards the door. He grabbed his coat on the way and turned back before he left.

"And don't look at my cards, you two," he warned before leaving the apartment with Emma.

...

Emma led Killian away from the apartment and through the town. Killian had a confused look on his face but he went along with what Emma was doing without any questions. It took a while for Killian to notice that Emma was leading him towards the docks.

Before they reached the spot where you could see all of the docked ships, Emma stopped.

"Swan?" Killian asked, confused.

"You'll get your answers soon enough," Emma replied with a smirk. She covered Killian's eyes with her hands and urged him forward. Progress was slow but they got there in the end. Emma whipped her hands away from Killian's eyes and stood back to watch his reaction.

"Gods!" Killian explained. He was faced with his pride and joy. The Jolly Roger. He turned to Emma, "how?"

"That doesn't matter right now," Emma replied, smiling. She watched as Killian turned back to his ship with a smile so broad that it almost reached his eyes. She could see that he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, itching to go aboard, "you're not just gonna stand there all day looking at it are you?"

Killian needed no further encouragement. He sped off like a child on Christmas Day. He ran up the gangplank and onto the deck. Everything was exactly the same, which was something he didn't expect to see. It was like she'd never been away.

"You're not just going to stand there and look at me on my ship are you?" he called to Emma, mocking her as he leaned over the side of his ship.

Emma joined him on deck and was immediately swept up in his arms. Killian lifted her off of her feet and spun her around for a few seconds. They laughed as Killian stumbled sideways and almost sent the pair of them overboard.

"Thank you, Swan," Killian smiled as he set Emma back down on the ground.

"Well you cant be Captain without your ship," Emma smiled. She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled herself closer to him... if that was even possible.

"Aye," Killian laughed, "but I don't understand how you did it."

"It was during one of the times when I was in control, I thought that if I could get something back that was associated with a person that I love, then it might help keep the Darkness at bay a little longer," Emma explained, "and it worked."

"Gods Emma! How can I repay you for this?" Killian asked.

"Have you seen the two children we have? I think that's reward enough, don't you?" Emma laughed, "plus, I kind of love this ship too."

"She is a beauty, isn't she?" Killian asked.

"Aye," Emma laughed, teasing Killian.

"Hey!" Killian exclaimed, "you mock the man that just saved you? Shame on you, Swan."

"Shut up and kiss me!" Emma laughed, shaking her head.

"As you wish," Killian whispered and closed the remaining few centimetres between their lips. In that moment, he was so filled with love for Emma Swan, he didn't think he could ever feel love so strongly but Emma just kept surprising him as usual.

* * *

I have no idea why this chapter took so long to write and I can only apologise. I wrote the first part almost a week ago now but then I didn't know where to go with it. I tried every day to carry on but I was forcing words out and I didn't enjoy writing that way. Then I literally sat down 20 minutes ago and the rest of the chapter seemed to write itself.

I also want to thank the reader that reviewed every single one of my chapters in a fair bit of detail. You have no idea how helpful and encouraging your words were so thank you!

I'll try not to make the wait this long again but thanks for reading!


	26. Dagger

"Rise and shine!" Mary-Margaret chirped as she pushed the door to Emma's bedroom open. Emma groaned at the high-pitched, sing-song voice of her mother that she just did not to hear at this ungodly hour.

"What?" Emma asked, trying to keep anger out of her voice.

"I made a special celebration breakfast," Mary-Margaret smiled. She was clearly proud of the idea. Emma's hand reached out, hoping to encourage Killian to tell Mary-Margaret that it could wait. But he wasn't there, "he took Liam, Jessie and Henry to the Jolly Roger with David. They wouldn't give up the begging."

Mary-Margaret set the tray she had been carrying on Emma's bedside table and threw the curtains open in one dramatic movement. Emma squinted against the bright sunlight but decided it was best to humour her mother and at least eat the breakfast she had so lovingly prepared.

"Thank you for the breakfast," Emma said, putting a smile on her face and sitting up. She grabbed a piece of toast off of the tray and took a bite out of the corner. Mary-Margaret took a seat on the edge of Emma's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I'm fine," Emma replied, brushing off of the question, "I feel fine."

"I'm not talking about your health, Emma," Mary-Margaret replied, "how do you feel? Surely it must be overwhelming to be back in your normal life."

"It's a relief," Emma shrugged, taking another bite of the toast.

"I cant believe it's all over," Mary-Margaret smiled.

"I just feel like the Darkness had to go somewhere right? So who is the Dark One now?" Emma asked.

"The Darkness didn't leave you like in entered you, Emma. I think Liam actually destroyed it," Mary-Margaret replied, smiling at the memory of how her grandchildren had worked together to save their Mom.

"He's just a kid," Emma sighed, setting the toast down on the tray. She'd suddenly lost her appetite at the thought of the Dark One.

"I don't know whether you saw his magic Emma," Mary-Margaret said, "it was spectacular. I've never seen anything like it."

"I felt it," Emma mumbled.

"Listen, if you're scared that the Darkness isn't fully gone, that's okay. We'll deal with whatever happens from now on but I don't think you have anything to worry about at all," Mary-Margaret said in an attempt to sooth Emma's worries.

"I know," Emma nodded, "I just don't want to go back to that place, it's not pleasant."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," Mary-Margaret said, "but look at what we've found out from this experience. You and Killian have two beautiful children. You're his happy ending, Emma."

"Now we've just got to send them back," Emma said with a sarcastic laugh.

"That'll be easy for Liam," Mary-Margaret replied, her words radiating the confidence and pride she felt for her grandson.

"It's not him I'm worried about," Emma sighed. She tilted her head to the side slightly, motioning to Killian's side of the bed.

"Oh. He's surprised me and yes, it ill be hard but you'll meet them for real soon enough," Mary-Margaret assured her daughter.

"What is he like with them?" Emma asked. She'd seen glimpse of Killian's interactions with their children but she ached to know everything about how he acted with and around them.

"He changed the minute that Jessie arrived, I think. He's so good with them, Emma and they love him dearly. Jessie has him wrapped around her little finger and Liam just idolises him," Mary-Margaret told Emma, making her laugh.

"That's my girl," Emma laughed

"As much as your father would hate to admit it, given how he felt about Killian in the beginning, he is perfect for you Emma," Mary-Margaret said.

"I know," Emma replied with the biggest grin on her face.

...

The thought of who was the new Dark One had been eating away at Emma ever since her conversation with her Mom. She couldn't settle or relax because every time she tried, that thought was there niggling in the back of her mind. It demanded her full attention and Emma kept giving in to it.

She'd had enough and she needed answers. Emma dressed quickly, pulled on her beloved red leather jacket and sped out of the apartment quickly telling her Mom that she would be back soon as she made her way to the door. Mary-Margaret protested but Emma was dead set on going back to that house.

After a quick walk through the town, after taking the most discreet route, Emma reached that house that she had come to fear. As she stood in front of it, she couldn't help but see the potential beauty in this place. Surely, it was hers now and she could live there if she wanted to. Al; if needed was a bit of love.

Emma shook her head to get rid of the thoughts for the time being and opened the gate. She made her way towards the door, repeating the route she had walked down countless times in the past few weeks. Her stomach flipped with every step. This house had been the cause of so much pain but she couldn't fear it anymore, it was just a house.

The door was unlocked and once she pushed it open, she saw it for it's truly dilapidated state. There were floorboards missing, cobwebs everywhere, broken furniture and smashed windows. Emma pushed through the fear and walked to where to the door that led to the basement.

Next to the door, there had been a loose plank of wood in the wall which she had made into a hiding place for the dagger. She'd thought it was clever at the time but now she realised how hastily she had hidden the dagger. Emma thought it must have been her subconscious just trying to get rid of it as quickly as possible. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

She removed the lose plank and reached into the crevice to pull out the Dark One Dagger. Her hand closed around the cold metal of the hilt. She pulled her hand out, bringing the Dagger with it. It was impossible for her to count the number of times this Dagger had been the cause of her problems but she hoped that now this Dagger would signify the end of her problems.

With shaking hands, Emma held the Dagger in front of her with the side with held the name facing away from her. She ran her index finger along the intricate markings before flipping the Dagger.

A relieved sigh exploded from her lips. The metal was blank except for the markings!

Emma clutched the Dagger close to her body and sprinted out of the house. She was eager to show her family, to tell them that their problems were over. As she made her way to the apartment, she spotted her family entering Granny's. They were all there, even Regina, Robin and Roland which was a nice touch.

"Hey!" Emma called. Killian was the first to turn, followed by the rest of her family. She started running towards them but they met her halfway.

"Swan? Is something wrong?" Killian asked, his voice full of worry.

"Wrong?" Emma questioned, "no!"

Killian reached for Emma, laying a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes. They were sparkling either due to happiness or due to the tears that were brewing in Emma's eyes.

"So what is it?" Killian asked.

Emma showed him the Dagger. It took him a few moments but he realised soon enough that there was one vital thing missing from the bloody dagger, a name.

Regina and David stepped forward and peered at the Dagger over Emma's shoulder. David looked from Emma, to the Dagger and back again. His smile was so broad that it almost reached his eyes.

"It's blank!" David exclaimed. He turned to his wife, grandchildren, Robin and Roland. Suddenly overwhelmed with joy and relief, he seized Robin by the shoulders, "the Dagger is blank!"

"May I?" Regina asked, nodding towards the Dagger which lay in Emma's hands.

"Sure," Emma replied. She was conscious that Killian hadn't said a word. But she was distracted by her Dad who was apparently so happy had he'd kissed Robin's head, picked Mary-Margaret up and swung her around and was now had Henry and Liam in playful headlocks.

"Emma, calm your father before he has a heart attack," Regina remarked, shooting David an angry glare but even she was struggling to keep a smirk off of her lips.

Killian lay his hand on Emma's cheek, bringing her eyes back to meet his. He tilted his head forward so that his and Emma's foreheads were touching. With a sigh of relief, he closed his eyes but a stray tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's really over, Swan," Killian breathed, "we got through it."

"Yeah, we did," Emma replied.

"Bloody hell, Swan," Killian whispered.

* * *

This chapter took longer than I wanted it to but college work is piling up and no matter how much I wanted to write for this story, I couldn't focus properly.

I hope you enjoy, please review and thank you for reading!


	27. Home

After the celebrations had died down, everyone was gathered in Granny's diner. David, Killian and Robin had put all of the tables together so that there was enough room for everybody and nobody was left out.

David sat next to Mary-Margaret, who was cradling baby Neal, with his arm wrapped loosely around her. Next to David was Liam who was talking excitedly with Henry, who sat next to him. Emma sat next to Henry, watching her two boys carefully. She leaned into Killian's side, as he cradled Jessie who was fast asleep on his knee.

Robin sat next to Killian, he was deep in conversation with David who sat opposite him. Roland was asleep too. He sat next to Robin, leaning against his Papa's arm with his mouth hanging open. Regina sat next to Roland with Belle next to her, completing the circle. Regina was silently watching Emma and her family across the table.

"Don't you think it's time?" Regina asked. Henry turned to face his Mom as did Robin and David, who had abruptly ended their conversation.

"Regina-" Killian started.

"No, pirate. We have to send them home," Regina interrupted.

"And we will," David told her.

"When?" Regina asked, "we don't know how far into the future they came from or what was happening in the future. I know this sounds horrible, but they have nothing else to do here."

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed. Henry had gotten used to having siblings around, it was a nice and he'd much rather have Jessie and Liam around.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man!" Regina scolded.

"Regina's right, Henry," Liam said, his eyes were fixed on the table in front of him. All eyes fell upon on the boy. Liam looked up from the table and looked around from face to face. His piercing blue eyes met those of every one around the table, resting on Jessie's sleeping face before looking back to Regina.

"Thank you," Regina replied, "at least somebody has sense."

"I was going to bring it up tomorrow," Liam told her, "I wanted to give everyone one last night of celebration with us here."

"Liam," Emma sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mom. But we really do need to go home," Liam told his Mom, "I took a big enough risk following Jessie here in the first place."

...

They decided that since Jessie arrived where the Jolly Roger should have been docked, it seemed right to send the siblings back from the same place.

It was dark on the deck of the Jolly Roger and the cool breeze chilled everyone to the bone. Killian had lit a number of lanterns that were dotted around the ship. Emma cursed the sudden abundance of light as she could no longer use the darkness to hide the sadness on her face. Killian noticed it as soon as he turned around from lighting the last lantern. His attention was drawn to where David and Mary-Margaret were saying their goodbyes.

"Emma, love. We mustn't let them see that we're upset," Killian said as he reached Emma.

"I know," Emma replied, "I don't know why I'm getting this upset. They'll be with us in a couple of years."

"You have every right to be upset," Killian replied, taking Emma's hand in his.

"It'll be harder for you. You've had weeks with them, I've had days," Emma said, looking at the entwined hands.

"Aye, it will be... different," Killian mumbled.

"Mom? Dad?" Liam asked, appearing on deck with Jessie in his arms and Henry at his heels. Killian and Emma turned to face their children.

"Are we going home?" Jessie asked, lifting her head off of Liam's shoulder. Emma walked forward with her arms outstretched. Liam handed his little sister over to their Mom.

"Yeah, Jessie," Emma replied.

"Are you coming too?" Jessie asked.

"No. Daddy and I are staying here," Emma told her little girl.

"Oh," Jessie mumbled.

"But you're gonna be with Liam and it'll be so much fun, right?" Emma asked.

"Yeah!" Jessie laughed. Emma was constantly amazed at how any mention of Liam made Jessie smile instantly.

"And thank you for saving me," Emma whispered low enough that only Jessie would hear.

"Somebody had to," Jessie giggled, making Emma laugh.

"Yeah, they did," Emma laughed and placed a kiss on the side of Jessie's head.

Meanwhile, Killian approached his son and clapped him on the shoulder. Liam threw his arms around his Dad. It surprised Killian slightly, but he returned the gesture willingly, kissing Liam's hair as he did so.

"Now, now, son. You'll see me in the future," Killian told his son, patting his shoulder lightly.

"You're so much more fun here though," Liam returned with a smirk as he pulled away from his Dad's embrace.

"I'll keep that in mind," Killian laughed, placing an arm around Liam's shoulder, "I want to thank you again, lad."

"Not again," Liam sighed. He'd had a thank you from just about every person in the entire town.

"I know that you're tired of hearing it so I'll say no more," Killian laughed.

"Thanks," Liam said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Daddy!" Jessie yelled as she ran towards him. Killian used his one free arm to sweep his daughter off the ground and into his arms. Emma followed close behind her and wrapped one arm around Liam and the other around Henry, pulling him into the moment.

"It's time," Regina said, walking onto the ship with Robin, David and Mary-Margaret following her.

Killian and Emma's kissed their children's heads once again and said their last teary goodbyes. Emma didn't want to cry but in the end she couldn't help it. Killian reluctantly set Jessie on the ground and Liam took her hand. Liam led her a few metres away from their family.

Emma walked to Killian, who wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple to comfort her. Henry stood by Emma's side which prompted Emma to wrap her arm around her son. This was harder than they had expected. Even Regina was close to shedding a tear.

"It's okay, Swan," Killian whispered to Emma. She could only nod in response because she was afraid that her voice would leave her if she tried to speak.

Liam waved his hand and a portal opened up in front of him. Regina was amazed that he could do this with such ease given that it was extremely powerful magic.

"Say bye to Mommy and Daddy and Henry," Liam urged as he turned to Jessie. She turned around and looked at her parents. Killian and Emma tried to take in every feature of their children before they left.

"Bye," Jessie calling with a sweet smile playing on her lips. She waved her free before turning her back again.

Liam stepped forward and Jessie followed him eagerly.

"It's so pretty, Liam," Jessie smiled. The portal resembled the silver sparks that Liam had used to entertain his sister numerous times. Emma was sure that he did that just to make sure that Jessie wasn't scared.

"Yeah it is," Liam smiled, "go on."

Liam released Jessie's hand and urged her to step through the portal. The last thing Emma and Killian saw of their little girl was the image of trying her reaching out to catch the sparks with the biggest smile on her face. Liam followed his little sister but turned just before he walked through the portal.

"By the way," Liam said. A smirk that was so similar to his Dad's was creeping onto his lips, "we came from 15 years in the future."

And with that he was swallowed by the portal and the last few remaining sparks danced across the deck of the Jolly Roger before disappearing completely.

"Bloody hell," Killian whispered.

"What?" Regina and Henry asked in unison.

"What is it?" Robin asked, looking around the confused and startled faces of those around him.

"Liam," Killian replied, "he's 14 years old."

"Oh my!" Mary-Margaret gasped.

The colour of David's face changed to a deep red in a matter of seconds. Mary-Margaret felt her husband tense beside her and notice that the vein in his neck was being to stick out slightly.

"Hook!" David roared.

"David!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed.

"Swan, I hate to leave you at such a time but I think your dear old Dad might kill me if I stay," Killian said and began backing away towards the gangplank.

"No, he wont," Mary-Margaret assured Killian. She laid a hand a David's stomach which made him turn to look at her, "stop overreacting."

The colour drained from David's face as he heard Mary-Margaret's venomous tone.

"My apologies," David said, turning back to Killian, "I just... I wasn't expecting to hear that."

"Nor was I," Killian replied, walking back to Emma who had seemingly been stunned into silence, "Swan?"

Emma was snapped out of her daze by Killian's voice in her ear.

"Well that was a surprise," was all that Emma could think to say. She picked her words carefully because there were more ears listening in than she would have liked.

"Aye," Killian laughed, wrapping his arms around Emma in a loving embrace, "it was quite the surprise."

* * *

Almost there, almost at the end.

I'm thinking of ideas for a sequel to this story but I'd like to know what the readers want so any ideas would be a massive help to me.

Thanks for reading!


	28. Reality

The next few weeks rolled by slowly. The whole family circle was on high alert for the moment when Emma would tell them that she was pregnant. Mary-Margaret was spoiling her daughter already and David was being unnecessarily overprotective. Killian had often caught David giving him an evil glare, just as he was doing now as they sat in Granny's Diner.

Killian and Emma sat facing Mary-Margaret and David. The two men both had an arm wrapped around the women they loved. Mary-Margaret was trying to have a normal conversation Emma and Killian, while cradling a restless baby Neal. However, David's glare kept distracting Killian.

"Are you going to glare at me forever, Dave?" Killian asked, turning away from Mary-Margaret to look her husband directly in the eye.

"We'll see," David mumbled. His eyes held Killian's. the pirate it almost impossible to look away.

"Dad, you're going to have to get over this," Emma told her Dad, "seriously. It's been weeks now. Even longer since they first showed up."

"Yes, David. It has," Mary-Margaret agreed through gritted teeth, "stop glaring at him!"

David looked away from Killian and his eyes fell on his son. He didn't know why he was acting this way, but he just couldn't help it. He blamed the fact that he'd missed all of Emma's life, her first boyfriend etc. and he was just overcompensating for it now.

"Sorry," David mumbled, his eyes flicking to Killian for a second before returning to his son.

"Aye," Killian nodded.

...

Everyday Emma visited that huge house and everyday she felt sorry for it. It was a strange thing, feeling sorry for a house, but it was so beautiful and it just stood there, empty.

Whenever she did visit the house, she would stand just outside the gate so that she could take it all in. From the outside it looked in relatively good condition, but the inside was a different story.

Emma laid her hands on gate and look down at it. She'd never noticed before but it was attached to a white picket fence. The white paint was slightly faded and peeling off in places, but much like the rest of the house, it was beautiful all the same.

A memory from the last few weeks washed over her all of a sudden. She was the Dark One again and she'd taken Jessie. In order to make Jessie feel more comfortable, she transformed the house so that it was similar to Jessie's surroundings. Jessie had recognised the whole place immediately.

"What are you thinking about, Swan?" Killian asked from behind her. Emma thought she was alone so the voice frightened her slightly. She turned quickly and saw Killian leaning against the large oak tree that stood a few feet away from the house's garden.

"How long have you been there?" Emma questioned as her eyes surveyed the pirate. He was leaning against the tree with his shoulder with the rest of his body angled away from the trunk. His arms were folded against his chest and one of his legs was crossed across the other at the knee. His stance alone drove Emma crazy, never mind the smirk the was playing on his lips.

"Not long," Killian replied, "but I follow you here almost every day."

"That's weird and we will talk about that later," Emma told him.

"Aye," Killian nodded, his voice highlighted by a small laugh, "now, what were you thinking about?"

Killian pushed away from the tree and let his arms fall to his side. He made his way over to Emma, his footsteps were excruciatingly slow. Emma's breath caught in her throat.

"I was thinking how it's a shame that this house is in such a state," Emma told Killian as he continued to walk towards her.

"Well it just so happens that I was thinking the same thing," Killian smiled as he finally reach Emma. Usually, it would be Killian who would take Emma's hand, but now, Emma took his hand pretty much as soon as he was within her reach.

"Coincidence," Emma laughed.

"I was thinking though, love," Killian breathed, looking down at their hands, "with little Liam coming a lot sooner than we anticipated, we cant very well stay in that apartment now, can we? And the Jolly Roger is no place to house a child."

"Killian Jones!" Emma exclaimed in a teasing tone, "are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well, technically it is your house," Killian returned.

"I love it," Emma smirked. She dropped Killian's hand and grabbed the lapels of his jacket, pulling him forward and catching his lips with her own in a heated kiss.

...

Killian and Emma had taken it upon themselves to get the house into a liveable condition. Emma had opted to tell her parents about her plans just yet in fear of hurting their feelings.

So far, the pair had put in a solid 3 weeks of work and it was coming up to two months since Jessie and Liam had gone back to the future. If Emma was being completely honest, it was Killian that did most of the work in the house. Emma had to re-establish herself as sheriff and that job took up most of her days so her nights were taken up by helping Killian at the house. When somebody didn't know where Killian was, they just assumed he was on his ship, not working on fixing up a family home.

Emma gave Killian all the instructions and he did as she asked without many arguments. He was quite the handyman, which had greatly surprised Emma. She'd never expected the Captain of the Jolly Roger to be painting walls or putting up shelves.

On one of the few nights that the pair decided to give themselves a night off, Emma stood in the downstairs bathroom of their family home. She stared down at the white stick that lay of the counter. The little red cross stared up at her. Emma couldn't help but stop the smile from creeping onto her lips.

She made sure to clean the test before pocketing it. Without a doubt Killian would have no idea what it was or what it did but Emma took it to show him anyway. She left the bathroom and made her way down the hallway to where Killian sat in the kitchen.

Before Emma rounded the corner, she peeked at Killian who was sitting with his back to her at the island in the middle of the kitchen. He wasn't clad in leather like he normally would be because god forbid he got paint on his treasured leather! He had paint in his hair, on his arms, on his face, on his clothes, literally everywhere.

"I know you're watching me, Swan," Killian said without turning to look at Emma. She took a deep breath before entering the kitchen and walking towards him.

"I was not," Emma laughed. When she reached him, she stood next to him, leaning back against the kitchen counter so that she was facing him. She noticed a streak of white paint running from his nose to his ear. It made her chuckle.

"You can admit it love," Killian replied, looking up at Emma through his eyelashes, "if I were you, I'd want to watch me too. I am devilishly handsome."

"So you keep saying," Emma mumbled.

"What is it?" Killian asked, taking Emma's hand in his.

"Liam is on his way," Emma replied. Killian's face broke out into the most magnificent smile that Emma had ever seen.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Killian exclaimed, making Emma laugh, "are you sure?"

"Very," Emma replied, using her free hand to pull out the pregnancy test that lay in her pocket. Killian glared suspiciously at the little white stick in Emma's hand.

"I don't understand," Killian said. His forehead creased as he looked from the white stick to Emma and back again.

"The cross means I'm pregnant, Killian," Emma sighed.

"How does it know?" Killian asked, still just as confused.

"You don't want to know," Emma laughed, heat began to rise to her cheeks at the thought of having to explain this to Killian.

"But-" Killian protested.

"You pee on it, okay?" Emma said, feeling that it was better to just rip the band aid off, as they say. A horrified expression replaced the look of confusion that had previously occupied Killian's face.

"That's disgusting," Killian concluded.

"Correct," Emma agreed, putting the test back into her pocket, "but that's not what is important right now."

"You're right," Killian smiled, shaking the thought from his mind, "he's really on his way?"

"Mmm-hmm," Emma nodded.

In one swift and supernaturally graceful movement, Killian had stood, wrapped his arms around Emma, lifted her off of her feet and spun her around in a circle. Emma let out a small cry as she had not been expecting it, but it was quickly replaced with laughter as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

...

Emma did not want to have the awkward conversation with her parents so she decided to chicken out and just leave the test in their apartment with a note attached to it with instructions of where to find her.

Killian and Emma were in their house, finishing off the work that Killian had been doing that day: painting Liam's room. They had both wanted to start on it as soon as possible and they figured that they might as well tell David and Mary-Margaret about the house at the same time as the pregnancy.

The pair heard a knock of the door from downstairs. Their paintbrushes froze in mid air and they looked at each other.

"Let's just get this over with," Emma sighed as they both dropped their paintbrushes and made their way down stairs.

It was Killian who opened the door. He expected to see David and Mary-Margaret but no, he was faced with: David, Mary-Margaret, Henry, Regina, Robin and Belle. Killian's stomach was doing somersaults and making his feel ill.

"Bloody hell," Killian sighed, "not here to kill me, are you Dave? You must have misplaced your pitchforks and flaming torches, though I see you have assembled quite the angry mob."

"No," David replied, "I'm here to congratulate you."

"Well in that case," Killian sighed, opening the door wider to allow everybody to file into the house.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Regina asked, her voice dripped in sarcasm as her eyes roamed the house and scrutinized every inch of it.

"It's a work in progress," Killian replied, glaring at Regina.

Before Killian could even close the door, there were squeals and whoops coming from the kitchen. He noticed that everybody but Henry had gone into the kitchen, straight to Emma.

"Is this your new house?" Henry asked.

"Aye, lad," Killian replied.

"And you're fixing it up?" Henry questioned.

"Aye," Killian answered. Henry looked around the little portion of the house that he could see.

"Can I help?" Henry asked. Killian was slightly surprised by the question and Henry noticed, "if you don't want me to, it's okay."

"No!" Killian replied, "I would love your help."

"I'm glad my Mom has you," Henry smiled.

"Me too, lad," Killian laughed. He wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulder and guided him into the kitchen, "now we must survive the celebrations."

"As long as you let me choose my room before I leave, I can handle a few hours of baby talk," Henry said as they entered the kitchen. There was a lot of hugging and a lot of tears. Before Killian could reply to Henry, he was being wrapped in Mary-Margaret's arms.

"I'm so happy for you, Killian," Mary-Margaret sobbed, "thank you for being here for my daughter."

"No need for tears," Killian soothed, patting Mary-Margaret's back softly.

As the night went on, Killian retreated to the corner of the kitchen with his flask of rum in his hand. As the celebrations continued, Emma left her family to stand by Killian. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Emma leaned into Killian's side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Swan," Killian whispered slowly, "thank you for being my happy ending."

* * *

So that's it, the end of Little Swan! For a first time writing a story, I think it's gone pretty well.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I appreciate it so much!

Thank you and there will be many more stories to come, whether it be in this little universe or in


End file.
